Captive Beauty, My Irish Rose
by rock n roll star
Summary: Mack was on her way to a new life, and hopefully money. She was a poor Irish lady, and he ship she was on was taken over by a certain pirate. Her relatives unable to pay the ransom, she must stay on the pirate ship...but will love blossom, or not?
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I said no more original stories until I finished the sequals, but this one just popped into my mind. I shall finsish Jez, then this, and finally do the sequals. I wouldl ike the viewers to tell me which one to do first. It shall be by the most requested.**

Chapter one: Attack

Then warm sea breeze was refreshing, and blew my red hair around like a string. I sat on the deck of the _Sea Mermaid_, writing in my new journal. My father had given it to me when I left Ireland, saying I need to keep my thoughts in one place, and not have them running around, causing havoc. My quill was scratching delightfully, and I was lost in my own thoughts.

"Ma'am?" A voice said above me. I looked up to see the handsome face of James Smith. His blonde hair that fell just to his collar was also blown about in the wind. His clear blue eyes seemed sharper then usual. As I squinted up to get a better view of his features(the sun was just overhead), my heart was pounding. I was surprised he didn't hear the dull thuds that felt like my heart was hitting the wall of my chest.

"Oh, James," I said, a bit flustered. I was in a stained smock that did not suit me well, an ugly orange color that clashed horribly with my bright red hair. "I've been painting, and then I decided to write," I explained, and he helped me up from my seat.

"May we walk?" He asked, and offered his arm. I graciously took it, marveling at his warmth that radiated from his body.

"So," He said, as we began walking the length of the great merchant ship that retired, and was now carting about passengers to the Carribean and from England, and vice versa. "You never told me why you are heading to...what was it? Oh yes, Port Royal..."

"Well, my father, thought there might be something better for me there. Only Lord knows what. He will be joining me when I get a house, and get settled down. He has hopes that by that time, I might have...prospects." My eyes went down, and my lashes veiled the look that said, I didn't want prospects...I wanted Mr. Smith.

"And you are from Ireland, I presume," He said, nodding to my hair, and pale skin. "But I do not see how you could have black eyes?" I laughed.

"Well, you see, my mother, she had a bit of Spanish blood in her." I said, and my heart sunk at the thought of my dear mother.

"Ah, that could explain it." He said, and he was about to say more, when a cry came from the crows nest.

"PIRATES!" The man yelled as loud as he could. The passengers on board started scrambling around, and I saw a massive black ship on the horizon, very quickly making its way towards us. In an instant, James had taken my hand and was dragging me away from the deck, and down below to my small cabin.

"Stay here!" He said in a firm voice. "Do not come out, I will come and get you, alright?" He made to leave, then checked himself. Suddenly his lips were on mine, and then he was gone again. I sat down on my bunk, and stared at the door.

Pirates! The idea intrigued me, then also scared me half to death. I wondered if this ship had any artillary. But just as I was thinking that, I heard a loud cannon fire. It took me a moment to register that it was our ship that had shot the cannon. It was so loud, the cannons, that I dived in my bunk, and put the pillow over my head. I stayed that way until everything was suddenly silent. I slowly crept out from the bed, and listened hard, to see if I could hear anyone coming.

I did. I heard heavy footsteps, and I thought, _It must be James! _I ripped off the smock and quickly threw on a better dress. A blue one that went well with every part of my body. Just as I was aranging my hair, the door swung opened, and I screamed.

"Bloody hell woman!" A very scruffy and odd looking man cried, shielding his face, as if I hit him. "I come in here, thinking I found a beautiful sea siren, and she screamed like a banshee...You culd have caused me hearing damage, you know." I backed up, until I hit my bed, and fell over on it. This man was very off looking. He had dreds, with little things woven into them. HIs hat covered a high forehead, and shaded dark brown eyes. He had some slight stuble, and his little animal growing on his chin was braided in two braids. His clothes were a bit ripped and torn, and he had a swager, like he was perpetually drunk. I swallowed.

"Please, take whatever you want, but don't kill, or rape me," I said in a weak voice. I threw his head back and laughed. It was a nice laugh, but I was so petrified.

"Love, I wouldn't ever touch a woman like that." He took a few steps towards me, and when he saw me flinch, checked himself. "The name is Captain Jack Sparrow, I suppose you heard of me?" He saked proudly.

"Er..." I thought...no that name didn't ring any church bells. "No, I don't think so."

"You 'dont think so'? I am the most feared pirate in these waters. Where are you from, woman?" I opened my mouth, that shut it with a little "clup".

"I asked you a question." He said, his face slowly turning sour, from his happy mood.

"Ireland." I finally spat out. He didn't say or do anything, but stood there staring at me.

"Where is James?" I asked, thinking he might know where my beloved was. Well, he wasn't really my beloved, but I really really felt something for him.

"Describe him." He said shortly. He put his finger to his chin, concentrating.

"Well, he has longish wavyish hair, a light blonde color, that is almost golden in the sunlight. His eyes are the clearest of sea blue, and turn dark when he is mad. And he is very tall. His lips are--" He cut me off.

"Jesus, woman," He said disgusted. "What, do you love him? I think I know who your talking about. Sort of a dishy bloke, yeah? He is in the brig at this moment. With the rest of the crew." He said it so casually, I almost didn't catch it. But when I did, I shot up from my position on the bed.

"Whatdoyoumeanheisinjail!" I screamed in a rush. "Whathappenedtothecrew? Didyoureallycapturethemall?" IT took him a moment to decifer what I said.

"Yeah, we did. But, now that I see you are part of the passengers, you are coming back with me on my ship. I shall put you in the first mates cabin, which is farely large, with the rest of the women who were taken hostage." He put his hand on my shoulder and started to steer me out and up onto the deck.

"Are you going to let us go?" I demanded, after slipping in a bit of bloody and water.

"Maybe. Do you have any family who is willing to pay your ransom?" I bit my lip. My father could never afford paying ransom for me. I was the one who was supposed to be making money for us both, so we could be comfortable in Port Royal.

"No," I said quietly. A look of pity flashed so briefly, that I thought I imagined it.

"Then, you will stay aboard, untill you do have someone." He said, looking forward.

"This is insane!" I cried, trying to pull away from his grip on my shoulder. "You cant do this! Its againts the law!"

"Listen woman," He said, grabbing my forearm, and giving me a shake. "We are pirates. We do whatever the hell we want to do. Who cares if it is againts the law. Makes it more fun anyhow. So, if you corroperate, you will have a better chance of survival. There are only one rule that applies. And that is what we can and cant do. So, make your choice. Dy here of starvation, or come onto my ship, and live until someone has enough money to pay your way home safely." I looked around wildly. Hoping some sailor on the merchant ship would come up and punch this guy to let me free. But none came. I believed this man when he said the crew was down in the brig captured.

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth. He took a rope from one of the sails, and grabbed me by the waist. He swung from the merchant ship, to the great black one that was just besides it. I screamed in terror, but it was over before I knew it.

"Welcome to the _Black Pearl_, Miss--?"

"Shane. My name is Mackensy Shane." I said, holding my head up hight.

"Well, Mack, welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_." I shuddered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Cabin Fever

I sat in the corner of the first mate's cabin, fingering the small trinket I had taken from the captains pockets. It was a little bauble, and I knew it opened, somehow. I shook my head. How _did _I know it opened? It seemed like I knew it all from before. I put it in the pocket of my dress and looked around. There were three other women in the cabin. Two who were about maybe twenty or so, and one who looked only sixteen. Both of the two older ones had small children. Small children who cried. And small children who smelled. And small children who had sticky fingers and running noses and I could just...ARG! I silently fumed as the small children crawled about, and broke things, and got in everybodies way. I would have liked to kick them, but I wasn't so desperate yet. I popped my knuckles, and I picked at my nails...And the smallest of the small children, who could only be about three, started screaming her head off. I finally jumped up, letting out a frustrated yell. I scooped up the three year old known as Nacy, and practically tossed her on the bed.

"Would you like to play a game?" I asked, forcing a smile. Her mother backed off, knowing I was going to try to quite the child down.

"Mhm," She sniffed, wiping her running nose.

"Ok," I said, trying to make myself calm and chipper. "Here. Put your hands like this. Then this, ok?" I taught her how to play patty cake. And as we were haltingly clapping hands, I sang as best as I could.

"Miss Mary Mack Mack Mack, all dressed in black black black, with silver buttons buttons buttons, all down her back back back, she went to town town town, to buy a gown gown gown, of cloth of silk silk silk, to match her frown frown frown." By the time I was done, Nacy was laughing, and finally the tension in the room snapped.

"Thank you!" Her mother, Mary, said. I smiled, and went back to my corner.

/\

"Something is wrong with her!" I saw the sixteen year old, Grace, put her hand on Mary's forehead. Mary layed in the only bed, shivering...getting it all filled with germs so no one else could sleep in it. I ignored their clucking, and looked at the small comb that I...found. It was pretty, and would probably fetch a decent price.

"Mack? What do you think?" I quickly put the comb away, and stood up.

"What?" I asked, hating the fact that they called me by my nickname.

"She looks ill, yeah?" I nodded in agrement.

"Then, maybe you should go speak to the captain?" The other woman, Sara, said. I started.

"Me? Go talk to that vulgar and vile man? No thank you." The looks on both of their faces made me walk to the door.

"Its locked, you know." I said trying the knob.

"Hey! Hey out there, I need to speak to the captain!" I shouted, banging on the door. There was a bit of paned glass, and I banged on it. Finally, some weird and old looking man opened it.

"Whats all the yelling about, eh?" He asked, giving me a dirty look.

"I need to speak with the captain." I said shortly.

"Then you must speak to me first." He said, advancing on me. For a moment, I thought he was going to hurt me, or even rape me, but just as he reached out, a dirty hand clasped his shoulder.

"Parkins, you don't want to be doing that mate," A voice said. The man called Parkins turned around, and I saw the captain standing there.

"Whats wrong?" He asked me, I tried to read his eyes, but I saw nothing. They were so blank it scared me.

"Its Mary, here." I said pointing. "She's sick." He walked in, took a look at her, then blanched.

"Good god. Parkins, get them out of here now. Leave the sick one. Go get the bloody doctor," He shouted over the cries of wonderance. He started to ushering us out of the room, helped by Parkins.

"What is it?" I managed to ask, before he ran off.

"Its the sweat," He said and I felt fear like never before. I sat down hard on the cool wood floor of the deck.

"Were all dead," I muttered. "Were all dead. Were all dead. Were all dead."

"Lady, are you alright?" I looked up and saw the face of a handsome respectable man.

"Are you being held captive too?" I asked, rubbing my nose.

"Nah. Im part of the crew." He had brown hair, and soft brown eyes. His face looked like it had seen many smiles, and would keep on smiling. He was fairly tall, and was dressed like a regular average man.

"Oh, so your part of all this, right?" I asked, still on the floor. I ignored his hand to help me off, but looked away. I noticed for the first time, that it was raining. And just by being out for a few seconds, I was drenched.

"Not really. I mean, at least Jack hasn't killed anyone," I forgot for a moment, that the captain's name was Jack...And it made him seem, more human. I pulled it out of my mind, and looked away.

"Come on, lets go into the galley. Im sure your hungry...and I know you aren't going back into that room. And I doubt your going down to the brig." I got up, still ignoring his hand, and slipped and slided all the way to the galley. I was still in the same clothes as the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that. In fact, I had been in the same dress, for a week. The same blue dress that I had put on to impress James.

"My names Will." The man said, as we went into the galley. There were two or three other people in there, but they paid no mind.

"Here." He handed me an apple, and bade me to sit down on the bench. The few people who were in there were straddling the bench, but I simply sat down, and took a bite out of my apple.

/\

"You cant put me in here!" I screamed, as the bars of a small ratty cell closed around me.

"Woman, we already discussed this," the captain said, a smirk on his face, showing gold teeth.

"I'll rip those bloody teeth right out of your--"

"Tsk tsk, you must watch your tounge." He turned around and flounced off.

"I could die down here!"

"You could die up there too," A voice said from the darkness. I looked around wildly. There was a little light, coming from a single candle, that was up on a shelf by the door.

"Who's there?" I asked, suddenly afraid.

"Just an ol' sea dog, I suppose. Been down here a while now. Just...biding me time. But what I heard from that ruckas, and the sweat, you would most likely fare better down here, then up there. Didn't you notice, your the only one?" My brows furrowed. I was the only one. Why...that damn...Sparrow! He did it on pourpose...Does he know I stole that bauble? I thought.

"Your wondering why you are the only one down here."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, finally finding my tounge.

"Got a mighty smart mouth on you. Its gunna land you in a heap of trouble if you don't watch it." His voice was almost soothing, and very clipped. But the sound of age was creeping up on it, and causing it to rasp, and even quaver a bit. "You might find, that you catch more flies with honey, then with vinegar." I snorted.

"Who wants to catch flies?" I asked, sitting down. It was a cramped little cell, and I had to bend my knees to be able to squash down. My eyes finally came accustomed to the light, and I saw the man, one cell over, who was sitting on a crate. I noticed bitterly that his cell was considerably larger.

"What is your name, please, sir?" I asked, through gritted teeth.

"Now, thats better. My name is Wulf Canry. Thats all you need know." His accent was foriegn to me. I could barely make out his outline, as he bowed his head to his chest, and moments later, let out a loud snore. I rolled my eyes, and pulled out the small silver trinket box that I got from Will. I opened it up carefully, and saw there was a letter in it, folded up a million times. Knowing I wouldn't be able to read it, I put it away, and stored it in my pocket.

/\

"Come on, you can come out now." I squinted in the light, and I saw the man...Will, step down into the brig.

"Me too?" Wulf asked. Will ignored him, and unlocked my cell.

"And?" I asked, as we got up on deck.

"The woman, Mary, she died. But thankfully, no one got the sweat. Its a miracle, really." I looked at the other women who were hostage, and saw the little girl Nacy who was standing by herself, her lip quivering.

"Why was I in the brig?" I asked, my eyes still on Nancy.

"Well, that was the only place captain could put you. We had no more room." I waved him off, and went over to Nancy. I hate kids, vile creatures really. But the look on this little girl's face made me...I dunno.

"Hey," I saidm kneeling down besides her.

Sniff. She looked away. I opened my arms, and she flew into them, crying like a banshee.

"I want my mummy!" She screamed as loud as she could. Everyone within ear shout(about the whole nation) looked over to where the sobbing kid was getting slober on my shoulder.

"Listen, Nancy," I said soothingly. "Your mum...well shes gone. She went to a better place. But, buck up kiddo. You'll be ok." She wiped her nose on my shoulder, then took off to were the first mates cabin was. I tried to grab her arm, but she flew by. I sat there, marveling how a child with such short legs could run so fast.

"Fond of kids, eh?" Captain said, standing by me. I stood up, and looked him sqaure in the eye.

"Why should you care if a child must grow up without a mother?" I asked coldly. "You killed her mother, same as if you put a gun to her head and shot her. But wait, that shouldn't bother you...Your a pirate after all. Its all what you can and cant do." I turned on my heel, and walked away.

Where, I have no clue, but I walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lilmissmiss: you try being chipper when you are captaive. She is usually really sweet and junk, but when you are held prisoner on a pirate ship with a damnable captain(thats what she thinks), then yes, you would start being a bit cruel. But she will change her tune soon enough. And no...she wont get together with Will, that I can say. **

Chapter three

Everyone was gone. Everyone got their freedom. Everyone was loved, and had money. I was the only one left on the damnable pirate ship. And the one person I hated passionately in the whole world was there too.

_Captain _Jack Sparrow.

The first mate, Mr. Gibbs I think his name was, got his cabin back, and I had to sleep below...With the men...in a hammock. At every oppertunity, I would ignore the arrogant captain. He was smug that he had a captive on board still, that wasn't rich enough to be ransomed back. I knew my father would be worrying that he hadn't a letter from me by now...and that alone made me hate the captain even more. In fact...I loathed him. There were no other words to describe my content. Everyone stayed away from me, and I think they thought I was possesed or something.

I was possesed...With anger. I had pleaded to the somewhat decent Will, asking if I could go to the other ship, and retreave my clothes, and maybe see some of the crew members that were still in the brig. I was desperate to know if James was still down there, or if he had his freedom payed.

And it was a cold and dreary day, that Will came up to me, his hands full with a bundle.

"I spoke to the captian," He said, depositing the bundle in my arms. "And he agreed, that you should have your own cabin. So, youll be back in the first mates cabin. He wasn't too happy, but he is a good man never the less. Even though I could do all this, the one thing that the captain absolutely refused, was for you to return to the _Sea Mermaid. _He said there are no more people left, and that you would be wasting your time." I said thank you, and went into my new cabin. Relief flooding me. I was tired of the jeers I would recieve down below. And I was tired of the swaying hammocks. I was just plain tired.

/\

There was a knock at the door. I looked up from where I was sitting on the bed. I quickly threw the covers over what I had been looking at, and straightened up, just as the captain came in.

"What were you doing?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Sleeping." I said easily. He circled me, his dark eyes searching.

"You know, most prisoners wouldn't have a whole cabin to themselves. They would be lucky not to be thrown in the brig. But no. You, for some reason. You think your special. Even though you are not a great lady. I know you are poor, _Mack, _I saw your clothes. So don't go giving me airs." He grabbed the sheet on the bed, and ripped it off. There laying on the bed were about six or seven things, not my own.

"So, we have a little magpie aboard, don't we?" He said. His voice was silky, and every muscle said dangerous.

"A what?" I asked, backing up a bit.

"A magpie," He said shortly. "A bird who likes to collect shiny things for their own pleasure. Tell me, what sort of sick pleasure do you take when you pick-pocket these things from other people?" His voice was now hard. His eyes cold as stone. I was afraid of this man.

"Its not for pleasure!" I said, biting my lip. "Its for money. You don't know what its like having to work so hard for food, that you cant even enjoy it! You don't know what its like having your small and most prized pocessions stolen from you. Because you are the people who take away honest and hard worked money. You are the type of people who kill mothers, and say it was their fault for getting in the way." He rushed forward and grabbed my arm.

"You better watch your damnable tounge, missy. Don't you ever, _ever _accuse me of killing a mother. She was sick the whole time, but you failed to notice. I am not as mean and heartless as you think I am. We are just people. Like you. Trying to survive in a hostile world that wont take us." I yanked free of his grip, glaring.

"You are not at all like me. We will never be alike, _Sparrow_. You lot are a pack of murderers. You are not even people. You are heathens. And you should all burn in hell!" I spat at him. I was so angry, I spat in his face. I imeadeately regreted what I did.

He stood there, and silently pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. While he was wiping his face, he spoke:

"You are now unable to leave this cabin. A guard will be outside your door at all time. You cannot even use the loo without someone there. You said we are heathens, then I suppose you wont mind if we start acting like them." He strode our of the room, emiting quiet fury. I sank down on the bed, and pulled out the little bauble. A minute later, a man I rarely had seen around, came in, scooped up the blanket with the things, and walked back out.

I jumped up as he left, and tried the door, but it was locked. I screamed, and beat on it, but no one came.

My damn temper got in my way...and now I was worse off.

/\

"Dinner!" I looked up from where I was sulking, and saw Will come in with a tray, laden with food.

"Wow...am I going to die tomorrow? Is that why I am getting so much food?" He laughed and set the tray down on the desk, and sat down next to me on the bed.

"So, whats going on?" I let out an almost maniacle laugh.

"Whats going on? I dunno where to start, cant you just see all the people flocking to me, entertaining me. Is it possible to die from massive amounts of attention?" I gestured wide about the cabin.

"Mackenzie, dont." Will said, an odd look on his face. "I know you hate it here, but there is nothing else to do. Maybe if you were a bit nicer to the captain, he wouldn't be so harsh. He is only doing this because of your temper. He says it needs to break." I stared down at my bare feet.

"I have a right to have a temper. Look at me! I am being held captaive by one of the most queer and insane crew out in the water. Where are we even going? Are we just floating around, waiting for another ship to attack, and more people to kill and humiliate?" Will stood up, and before leaving, he turned around.

"We are going to Tourtuga, if you must know." And he left.

I stood up and looked at the food given to me. I was quite amazed. I picked at it a bit, then layed back down on the bed. I was fastly losing weight. I used to be almost plump, but now I was skin and bones. My once shiny and full hair had lack of luster now, and despite the unbearable weather that had snapped into heat, and sun, I was pale as ivory. I got up and found the small mirror in my bundle of things. I looked horrible. I was never really pretty. My dad said it was my charm that attracted all the young men. My usually bright black eyes were dull. I was no longer the same Mack. I was changed. And I even felt something deep inside me snap, along with the weather. I was changing. Just like the maniac captain wanted me to. But I would never let them break me.

/\

It was almost a week after Will had come to see me and tell me about going to some strange place called Tourtuga, that the captain himself came in.

"So, has Miss. Mackensy earned herself a trip to town?" I stayed quite, but inside, I was fuming.

"Ah, so she doesn't speak. Well, Mack, I think that you should stay here this time. But remember, there will be more times." He left, and as soon as I was certain everyone but my guard and the people guarding the ship were off, I slammed a pillow in my mouth and started screaming.

Being able to go anyplace, well I would kill to at least get off this ship. A town, and a place, that was freedom dangled before me. I could have escaped the watchfull eye of the captain! But no. He knew what I would do. He wanted to keep me around until I would be meek enough to stay at his side while we waltz through the streets.

Two hours after they left, Captain was back, this time with five large boxes in his arms, and he could barely see over them. He had a grin on his face. Not a smirk, or anything with malice, but a grin that said plainly 'I am giving a child a gift, and now they shall like me,' He put the boxes on my bed.

"Here, thought you might like these. They were gotten with honest money." I slowly walked towards the bed, and pulled off the lid to the first box. I gasped. Inside was two dresses, both equally stunning. One blue, and the other green. I pulled off the lid to the second box. More dresses. The third box had underthings in it. The fourth box had shoes. And the fifth. I opened it with reverance. Inside was a simply a silver plated little box. I pulled it out, and opened it. There was a hair brush, a mirror, and a set of matching combs. I set it all down, and turned to the captain.

"Thank you," I said humbly. "How did you know what size? Did you just make them up?" He looked guilty.

"I still have one of your dresses. I have a good friend in a dress makers shop, she always has a few dresses already made up, and I showed her your little one, and she took it in. I didn't get them hemmed though, to match yours. Because as you can tell, your dress is almost to your ankles." I looked down and he was right.

"How was it honest money?" I asked, looking at the shoes.

"I won it in a poker game." I looked at him and saw he was serious. I laughed. I actually laughed.

"In a poker game? What would have happened if you lost?" He threw his head back and laughed. Not the same laugh that I had heard before, a mocking sort of cackle. This was a most joyfull laugh. I was amazed that we were having a civil conversation.

"I never loose at poker." He said, and left. When he shut the door, I noticed that he didn't lock it. I sat down, and stared at the things I had been given. I couldn't believe the beauty in it all. This man had some taste, I had to admitt.

A small pitter errupted in my heart. Something small, that almost went unnoticed. I ignored it, and started trying on everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**You may notice that I spell her name differently sometimes. Its more how people pronounce it, or whatever. You know like, Doll and Dahl.**

chapter four: Turn arounds

"Sir, what are you planning to do about Miss Shane? She cant stay onboard forever." Jack looked at the man who was speaking to him. He hadn't heard a word that was said. He didn't really like this guy. He was a meely-mouth noneity who came at ten a a pence. Jack frowned and blinked.

"What?" He asked, trying to shake his head mentally.

"Miss Shane? Mackenzie? The little red headed bitch who can't hold her tounge? Im getting tired of her attitude." Jack's eyes snapped suddenly, and the man backed down.

"I wasn't aware that you like swabbing decks so much, Herce. You are dismissed, and I don't want to see you around unless the decks reflect my face." Herce quickly walked out of the captain's cabin, leaving Jack to stew in his own thoughts. He picked up the small deer skin journal that Will had found in Mackensy's room. He had read it the day before. Her thoughts were orginized and very wise for her age. One thing he couldn't get over though, was the affection she felt for that one guy...James. He threw the journal back down, and took a swig of rum. This woman interested him. Her flare and firey Irish temper maddened, yet also enticed him. He snorted. _Women are just a nuciance._ He thought.

/\

I sat on the deck, looking out to the sea. I could handle the ship life a bit better, now that I was free of my cell. When the crew members walked passed, they either stiffly nodded to me, or ignored me all together. I hadn't seen the captain since the day he brought me clothes, about two weeks ago.

I streched out my legs and leaned back against the railing.

"Move." A burly and aggitated voice said besides me. I looked up to see a stout and unhappy little man standing there, leaning on a mop with a bucket besides him.

"No thanks." I said, looking ahead of me. "I rather much like it here."

"You will move now, or I will kick you." He said, stepping closer towards me. I sighed, tired of the malice I had been recieving on the ship.

"There is such a word as 'please' you know. But now I really dont want to move." He pulled his leg back and when he went to strike a blow in my side, I caught his foot in both hands, and twisted it so he fell to the floor. The men around us laughed like idiots.

"Thats it. The captain may like you around, whore...But I am going to teach you a lesson." He pulled from his boot, a small thin dagger with a wicked looking blade. He stood up again, but I still had the advantage on the floor. Just when he went to slash at me, I kicked him hard in the shins. He fell down again, and I grabbed the dagger from his side where it fell.

"Now...if you ever so much as _talk _to me again, I will cut your throat. I am not a simple minded little fool that you can toss around like a burlap sack." I pushed the dagger by his throat.

"Is that clear?" I asked. He nodded, still holding onto his shin. I stood up and went to turn around, but he threw his leg up and kicked me square in the stomach. I fell to the floor in a ball clutching my side.

"Herce!" A loud and clear voice rang out from across the deck. He looked over, and dropped the pistol someone had shoved in his hands. The captain stood there, power pouring out from every inch of his body. He slowly walked over to us, and everyone fell silent.

"Parkins, take this man to the brig, now! And Will, help me get her to her cabin." Will came out of the small crowd that had congregated around me and the stupid little man, and helped the captain pick me up. Parkins walked forward and bodily tossed Herce over his shoulder and took him below.

After I was on my bed, Will went to get the ships doctor to see if there was any damage. The captain sat down by the bed, and I saw an almost proud like smile on his face.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked amazed.

"Youd be surprised what you pick up in a pub," I said, gritting my teeth for the pain.

"You...in a pub? Well I suppose your mouth would scare people away. Is that where you got that damn smart tounge?" He asked, laughter in his voice. I ignored the question.

"I kicked that assholes ass." I said smiling. the captain shook his head, and Will came back with the ships doctor.

"Hello," He said smoothly. "My name is David...Everyone clear out so she has some privacy." Captain and Will left, shutting the door.

"I heard you beat Herce's ass in a fight?" He said, and gesturing for me to show my stomach. I was in a borrowed outfit from Will. Pants and a tunic. I lifted up the shirt, a bit shyly, but saw that the man just wanted to examine a patient.

"Hmm. You might have a bruised, or even broken rib...I suggest you don't get up, or get into any bar room style fights for at least a few weeks. But we all needed to see Herce go down...it was simply a matter of time." He left, after putting a bottle of liquid only to be used if I needed sleep, and said to the two men outside the door that they could come back in.

/\

The day that the doctor, David, said I could get out of bed, we arrived in a placed called Nassau. One thought stayed in my mind when captain said I could walk about for a bit. And maybe get some things I needed. He had total trust that I wouldn't run off, and that was just what I wanted. I had growing affection for the strange man. He had came and visited me every day I was confined to bed. And we had decent talks. But the want of freedom rang truer than any type of affection that could ever blossom.

When I was off the ship, I quickly ran to the fort, and said that I had been taken captaive by pirates, and I needed to return to Port Royal. I had slipped back onto the ship, recieved my things, and went aboard the ship that was sailing out that very day to Port Royal. When I was safely harboured in the small cabin I was to share with another passenger, I finally let out a gusty sigh of relief.

I was free.

/\

"Captain, we can't find Miss Shane anywhere. Did she stay aboard the ship?" Jack furrowed his brows, and looked around the croweded streets.

"No. She left to go get some things she needed. I will go back to the ship and see if she is there. You go search...see if you can find out if any other ships have left port, and if she was on the passengers list." Will nodded and left, and Jack went back to his ship.

"Parkins?" He called out. "Have you seen Mack?" Parkins shrugged, and Jack went into his cabin. He sat down on his chair, and wracked his mind. He rememberd the look that had crossed Mackensy's face when he said that she could wander about port. She couldn't get off the ship fast enough. He thought she was in want of a little bit of social contact.

"DAMNIT!" He bellowed, slamming his fist on the desk, achieving nothing but a slpintered surface and a throbbing hand.

He had had faith in her. And she botched it.

/\

"Hello, I would like to help." I said, walking into a small bookstore. The pretty lady behind the counter smiled and came out.

"Of course! Why, I was about to start looking for someone to take over some of the time. I have a family. Why dear...do you have anyone to live with? No? Oh you poor dear. Would you like to stay with me? I live a block or so away, and I know my husband wouldn't mind. He is at sea right now, and we don't have any kids yet, so I have a large house all to myself." She said all this in such a rush, my head spinned.

"Ah sure..." I said, for lack of anything else to say. The woman was standing before me. We were about the same height, but she was an inch or so taller. Her long and soft brown hair was pulled up into a jaunty bonnet, and her goldish gown was beautiful. Her dark eyes held nothing but kindness and warmth.

"Why, is that all of your belongings? Oh you are a poor dear. Oh, I havent even said pleasentries...My name is Elizabeth Swann. And you are?" I set down my small little bundle, and pulled off my gloves.

"My name is Mackensy Shane."

"Irish?" She asked. Usually, I didn't like people to question my heritage. It was hard enough to find a job, and the racial remarks I had recieved were enough for me to throw in the towl.

"Miss, I don't know why this town has a problem with Irish, but I am an honest worker." This was true. Ever since Captain Sparrow had caught me stealing, I stopped my habit. "And I will work for little. I am just trying to raise money for me and my father, who is sick, and still has yet to come here. Please, you wont regret it!" She laughed.

"No, I wanted to know if you were Irish, because of your hair and accent. Couriosity, really. I am surprised that you have trouble finding an honest job. But here, you search is over. Come on, I shall show you the books, and what goes where." She put an arm around my shoulder and steered me to the rows of books.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha, I got some ideas...so now I am writing this and Neptune. So please allow for a little more time on each postation. I think you all shouldnt mind, because I post a lot at once. This chapter is a bit rushed and rocky at first, so please, excuse it.**

Chapter five: Reunions

(three weeks later)

I was alone in the shop, near closing time when the bell tinkled, signaling a customer. I looked up from the book I was reading from behind the counter and my jaw dropped.

"Well whadaya know!" Sparrow said, a smile spreading his lips. "I come in here about to ask around for you, and I find the beautiful sea siren that escaped my ship, and all but broke my heart." I looked at him. He was mockingly making fun of himself, so I didn't believe a word he said.

"I am free. You have no power over me. You can leave now," I carefully marked the page I was at, and set the book down.

"Thats were your wrong." He said, and scooped me up. He clamped a hand over my mouth so I couldnt scream and carried me all the way back to his ship. Only when we were sailing again, did he take his hand off my mouth.

"DAMMIT!" I screamed as loud as I could. Sparrow stood there grinninly slyly at me. I pulled my hand back and punched him in the cheek. While he was rubbing his face, I turned around and silently shook my own knuckles.

"Why the hell did you take me?" I demanded, turning back around. He grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me all the way to his cabin. He shut the door and stood before it.

"I need your help." He said bluntly. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"You could have asked nicely, instead of kidnapping me!" I said sarcastically.

"Now now, be nice. Or I wont let you have a share."

"A share of what, pray tell?" I sat down in a chair by a desk and noticed a nasty looking dent in the wood.

"I shant tell you now." He saidm his wicked grin back.

"Sparrow," I said standing up. "If you dont tell me what the hell is going on, and is so damn important that you take me out of my job and back on this damn ship that is a piece of shit, I will kill you!" His face lost its humor and the look of stone returned.

"Dont you dare ever insult the _Pearl _woman." He hissed, his eyes narrowing. "NOW, you are going to go along with me, and you are going to like it." He slammed out of the cabin and I stood there fuming.

/\

"Why am I here?" I asked Sparrow when he came back into the cabin. He sprawled out on the bed and kicked his boots off.

"Because, I need you to help me." He said tiredly. I started tapping my foot.

"Could you please stop doing that?" He moaned. "I have a headache." I tapped louder and faster, and started whistling too. He slowly got up out of his bed and grabbed me up. I kicked and screamed, which made him wince more. He threw me down on the bed, and caged me in with his arms and legs.

"You still have that damnable temper...and I thought maybe working with Elizabeth would calm you down. You need a lesson." With that he grabbed me up again, and turned me over on his knee. I was startled at first, but when he pushed up my dress and actually _spanked me_, I started to scream more. I was absolutely humiliated. After fifteen minutes, he practically threw me away from him and fell back into bed. No tears escaped my eyes, but I was fuming. I ran to the door, but it was locked.

"You cant keep me in here!" I screamed at him.

"You may find, Makensy...that I can." He said simply, and rolled over. I sat down gingerly on the hard wooden chair and put my head in my hands.

/\

_"Mack, dear, come on in the house!" The little girl playing out in the yard looked up and smiled at her mum. _

_"In a minute mum!" She called and finished collecting the daisies that grew wild around their small shanty._

_"Now, Mack, listen to your mother!" Mack ran into the house laughing and giggling. And into her parents outstreched arms_

_/\_

_"Mack, run, now!" I looked at my mom and saw she was serious. "Here take this," She whispered, handing over a small glass rose._

_"We will see each other right?" I asked, slowly backing up. The sound of horses running up the road was sharp in my ears and the look on my mothers face. The darkness was all around us, and my father was already gone. I held tight to the small rose and looked at my mother, not wanting to go until I had her word._

_"We will see each other again right?" I demaned._

_"Go!" She cried, anguish in her voice._

/\

"MOTHER!" I screamed, bolting up from where I had falled off the chair and onto the cold floor.

"What the hell?" I heard Sparrow tumbled out of bed and light a candle. He came to where I was sitting on the floor. and picked me up easily.

"Whats wrong?" He asked soothingly. For that moment I had forgotten that I hated this man. And for a moment, I just needed comfort.

"My mother," I cried, sobbing on his shoulder. He sat back down on the bed and slowly rocked back and forward.

"What happened to your mother?" He crooned.

"She...she died!" I wailed. "She said we would see each other again, but she broke the promise! All I had left is that rose she gave me...She said I needed to keep it, and it would help me later on in life." I was weeping uncontrolably now, and I didn't care.

"A rose?" Sparrow asked, stiffening.

"Mhm." I sniffed, checking my tears and sitting up.

"Oh dear." He said. He gently put me down on the bed and rumaged through his things in the desk.

"Is this it?" He asked and produced the glass rose that had been taken away from me.

"Where on earth did you get that?" I gasped and jumped up to grab it.

"Won it in a poker game." He said, and sat down on the bed again. I sat next to him and examined it.

"You don't know what that is?" He asked with curiousity.

"No," I sighed. "But it was the last thing my mother ever gave me." I put it on the night table by Sparrows bed and curled up in a small ball.

"Hey!" He said indignantly. "You cant...oh never mind." He got a pillow and made himself comfortable on the floor.

/\

"Stop pacing, your making me dizzy." Sparrow mumbled. But I couldn't handle being shut up in a cabin again.

"Why do you need my help?" I demanded, stoping in front of him.

"Because. If you sit down I will tell you." I sat down and winced when my sore bottom connected with the hard wood.

"Ok, why." Sparrow rolled his eyes and sat up from his position on the floor.

"Fine. Now, that rose that your mum gave you is special. She knew it, I know it, everyone who is anyone knows how special. Except your skinny little ass," I glared at him. "So, I needed you and this rose to help me get a treasure." I snorted.

"Treasure? How juvenile."

"Now listen. You wanted to know, and your gunna know." I crossed my arms over my chest, and streched my legs out.

"If you help me, you will get half of what we find. Then if it is your wish, you shall see no hide nor hair of me, your magesty." I pursed my lips together. He got up and strode to the door.

"Wait!" I called out, as he was opening it.

"What?" He asked, his voice weary,

"Where is it?" He gave a small smirk. The type of look I would have loved to slap off of him.

"Why, in your own beautiful part of the world, dearie...Ireland." I let out a gasp. Oh, if I could just see my father, and know everything was alright, and he was still alive! He hadn't responed to my two letters, but the post was so uncertain.

/\

(two days later)

"Mack?" I looked behind me to see Sparrow watching my every move. I had been brushing my long red curly hair, and toying around with it..bored out of my mind. I had made him go out of the room while I changed into a dress I had bought with honest money.

"What?" I snapped, turning around all the way. He was lounging on his bed, his shirt unbuttoned and his boots off. "Don't you have captains duties or something?"

"Not while I am entertaining the wily Mack." He said sarcasticly.

"Well, what did you want?" I asked impatiently.

"Just wondering," He said slowly, examining his hands. "How old are you?" I snorted and turned back around, pinning up my hair. "And how much money do you have?" After I was done I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"Why? Trying to marry me for my money?" I asked frowning. He laughed sardonically at that.

"Oh yes. I am so madly in love with a little priss who thinks she is better then everyone." He rolled his eyes, and then frowned at his forearm.

"_Thats_ new," He mumbled. I started pacing again, and he watched me like a hungry cat.

"Will you stop looking at me like you are going to eat me?" I snapped at him.

"Your way to skinny to eat girl," He growled, his temper starting to sour. "And none too pretty either." I glared at him, and decided to ignore that remark.

"You know...your eyes have such a hard look about them," He drawled, resuming his search of his hands. "I once saw eyes like that...behind a dueling pistol. You better soften them up, or no mans heart will beat wildly for you...Those eyes of yours look like you could eat a man and spit him back out. Its almost scary." I turned and paced the other way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: The wulf in the land

Blind curiousity took me down into the brig when I was released from my cabin cell. I had rememberd that man...Wulf, when I was swatting at flies the day before. I rememberd his speech, and was nice to a surprised Sparrow who let me out.

"Wulf? I asked as I went down into the brig. I had brought a keresone lantern with me, and it illuminated the brig. I looked around, and screamed, dropping the lantern. I picked up before it caused a fire and ran out of there, searching for Sparrow.

"What is it?" He asked, frowning as I came running to him.

"What happened to Wulf?" I asked, out of breath. Sparrow had a confused look about his face, that was almost comical. "The man in the brig!" A look of regignition dawned on his face and he looked away.

"He was a traitor." Sparrow muttered, looking out at the sea.

"What did he do?" I demanded, puting out the lamp.

"Nothing that concerns you." He said shortly. "Now get your skinny ass back in the cabin."

"Why must you always think that you can order me around?" I snarled at him. He looked me square in the eye.

"What makes you think that you can question me. I swear, you really are dumbwitted." I slapped him for that. He stood perfectly still.

"You are the stupid one, Sparrow."

"Now...it takes on to know one...remember." I stood there for a moment, thinking of the best comeback.

"Well, at least I don't have to make up for my lack of masculinity. I mean, thats all that this is, right?" I gestured to him, up and down. "The whole 'Im a bad ass pirate, fear me!' look...thats so passé. And this ship...I mean come on! Who really believes that you are the awe-inspiring captain? Hmm? Its amazing men even want to be on your crew!" I laughed bitterly. There was a heavy silence following my insult. Sparrow stood there, sizing me up. His jaw jutting out sharply, causing his cheeks to have a more sunken in apperance. His eyesbrow's were raised. And for a moment, I thought he was going to let it blow over and maybe retort sharply. But no. He hit me.

"You bastard!" I screamed and put my hand to my stinging cheek. He had backhanded me.

"I told you never to insult this ship. You are treading on thin ice, Mack...and one of these days, its gunna break and your going to fall." I turned around, and the image of the Indian Wulf, decaying down in the brig haunted me for a long time.

/\

We arrived in Ireland two long weeks later. Sparrow and I had reached a truce and that ment practically never speaking to each other. I was determined to get whatever the hell it was he was offering and hightail it out of there.

"Alright. Now stick by me at all times, and try to remember, though I know it is difficult, but please, stay besides me. I dont want to have to go looking for you." I crossed my arms over chest and refused to walk down the gangplank.

"I will go along with this," I hissed at him. "But first, you must take me to my father's place. Then I will do whatver you ask." Sparrow's eyes danced around and a sly grin erupted on his face, showing his gold teeth.

"Anything?" He asked wickedly. I scowled and he laughed. "Alright. I will take you to your da." He said in a mock accent that resembled mine. I raised an eyebrow and gently placed the glass rose in my pocket.

"Lead the way!" He said jauntily and I practically skipped down the wooden board.

/\

"Da?" I called out, knocking on the small hovel that I had know as my home for the longest of time. "Da? Its me, Mackensy!" The door opened suddenly and a big and sweaty looking woman stared back.

"Who are ya lookin fer?" She asked, her accent heavier then any Irish woman I ever knew.

"My da..." I said uncertainly. "His name is Gerald Shane." Her eyes suddenlly held a look of pity.

"Im serry darlin'." She said, and beckoned me into my own house. Sparrow followed me in, and I stopped suddenly when I saw what was in the middle of the room.

The Irish, when one of their own die, have a wake, for a long period of time, so anyone who knew the decieced could say their final good bye. I had sat through one of those before, and now, my father, my da, was layed out.

"He died abou' two deys agew." The woman explained. "Im serry lass. But he had been veery sick." I backed up and ran out of the hovel, tears blinding my eyes so I didn't know where I was going.

"Mack! Mackensy!" I heard someone yell behind me. I tripped over something, and went sprawling to the ground, sobbing.

"Mack..." Sparrow kneeled down besides me.

"Its all my fault!" I said quitely, hiccupping. "I hadn't hic sent him hic money hic or anything. He hic died because hic he was sick and hic cold." Sparrow grabbed me up and shook my roughly.

"It is not your fault." He said in a harsh voice. I looked up into his dark eyes, lost in them. "It is no ones fault." Suddenly the terror of being alone struck me, and I grabbed onto Sparrow, not wanting to loose someone else. A feeling hit me, as hard as if I had been shot with it. I loved this man. I had always loved him.

"Don't leave me alone," I whispered into his chest. He ran his fingers through my long hair and whispered sympathetic nothings. But I didn't listen. "Don't leave me alone," Was all I kept saying.

/\

"Why are we going back to the ship?" I asked brushing my hair out of my face. I had finally calmed down enough to start walking again.

"Because, you need to relax for a while. In a couple days we will go looking for that treasure. You are emotionally exhausted." When Sparrow said that, I realized I was tired. So tired, that when wavered slightly on my feet, Sparrow scooped me up and carried me the rest of the way. My head rested against his strong chest and I fell asleep.

/\

Jack sat at his desk and watched Mackensy sleep. Her face was peaceful, and didn't have its usual dour look to it. He looked down at the desk he had hit a while ago, when he realize that she had slipped through his fingers. He had been handling the whole situation the wrong way...but...Damn! He scratched his chin, confused from all the emotions coursing through his body. When she had thrown herself on him, sobbing and repeated over and over again not to leave her alone...the feeling in the pit of his stomach finally had a name. It was love. But the doubt that the feeling wasn't mutall is what made him squirm away from it. He knew she was just in shock and was reaching out to anyone who was close. He figured in a day or so, she would be back to snipping and snarling at him like a bitch in heat.

With affection he would never show her awake, he got up and walked over to her, and kisses her full on the mouth. Mackensy sighed, and shifted her position, smiling. With a weight in his heart he walked out of the cabin to his only refuge.

His drink.


	7. Chapter 7

**I base a lot on dialogue, because...I can. I have never felt most of these emotions. I am better with words then emotions anyway. I remember one guy said to me: "Christina, I could carry on a conversation with you, and you could bare your soul with a straight face, but if I tried to hug you or anything, you would be completely unresponsive." Its just...I am more comfortable with words, so I suppose I will be an old spinster.**

Chapter seven: The Sparrow and the Magpie

I was suddenly awoken by Sparrow bursting through the door. It was the wee hours of the mourning, when the weak sunlight was just barely starting to shine through the giant windows. He came in, and shut the door, trying to be quite. But he over exerted himself, and it slammed. He made an "oops" sound, then did what could only be defined as...giggling.

Yes. You read correctly. He giggled.

"Gotta be quite!" He whispered to no one in particular. In fact, he might have seen someone right there with him. I slowly sat up, and stared at him as he threw off his coat and pulled off his boots. He was swaying uncontrollably, and every now and then he would fall over and go "oof". It wasn't until he tried climbing into bed, that he noticed I was awake.

"Damn! Sorry, love. Didn' mean te wake ya." He slurred. I nearly gagged at the smell of stale liquor that lingered on him. He fell into the bed, and his head landing on my legs painfully.

"Sparrow, you are drunk." I snorted. He looked up at me, a foolish grin on his face. However; his bloodshot eyes lacked mirth.

"Aye, and sour with it too." He sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Sparrow...you had better get off me...or I'll...I'll...clobber you!" He winced at the loudness of my words.

"Please try to keep it d-d-down." He said stifling a yawn. I tried to push him off, but he was just dead weight. I fell back onto the pillows, but sleep took me instantly.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Sparrow said, completely flushing red. He rolled out of the bed, and I laid there, the blankets up to my chin. 

"For what?"

"Dammit, Mack!" He swore, pulling on a shirt, so his voice was muffled. "I...well..."

"What?" I asked suspiciously. The way he trailed off did not make me happy.

"I drug you all the way here, for nothin'."

"What do you mean, nothing?" I squeaked in a high voice.

"Just that...nothing! Im so sorry...but I made up that story about the rose." My jaw dropped.

"...what?" My heart was in my throat, and it started beating erratically. In fact, I thought I would pass out.

"Why...did you lie?" Sparrow sat down on his chair by the large desk. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. I knew he would have a headache...He had seemed to drink himself silly.

"Because! I needed a reason for you to stay, and without me having to worry about you running away...again." His voice seemed heavy, and guilt-laden. I couldn't believe this. This all power full captain was slowly breaking down. It was unbelievable to the extreme.

"You could have done that anyway..." I said quietly, slowly tracing the swirls on the blanket. I didn't look up, but I could tell his eyes were boring into mine.

"Don't joke, Mack." He said in a serious voice, void of anything. I looked up finally, and my eyes were wet.

"Don't joke, Jack." I echoed.

I jumped out of the bed, still in my clothes from the day before, and quickly walked out of the cabin. My mind was reeling. It was a shower of emotions. Anger, and misery. Happiness, and angst. I ran to the railing, and for a spit second, I wondered about jumping ship and leaving. But no. I couldn't. I was angry at Jack...Oh yes. I was livid about that part...but a strange emotion was slowly pulling me away from the side of the massive ship, like a puppet strung to its master. I looked at the gray shoreline, and sighed. I wanted to go home. To my mother and father. I wanted my life. I wanted it all to just...go away. I wished I could wake up and be in my old lumpy bed. Straw and all...and I would take it in a heartbeat. And I had complained about it when I did have it.

"Mackenzie?" I turned around, and quickly rubbed my eyes.

"Mmm. Yes?" I asked, clearing my throat. It was one of the crew members, who's name I couldn't say. He said my name in a nasal sort of accent.

"I was told te give ye this." He shoved a piece of parchment into my hands, then stalked off. It was sealed with wax, and seemed thick. I climbed up to the crow's nest, and sat down, cross legged. I was totally unaware as to what exactly I would find.

"What do we have here?" I broke the seal that was a crest, unknown to me. The first page was merely some scribbles. I put that to the side, and second one had words. It was completely filled with words. I scanned it for a moment, wondering if it was worth my time, but my heart leapt into my ears as I read the name: "Victoria"...for a moment it didn't register that it was my mums name. I quickly started from the top.

_We have been monitoring the person. Name: Victoria Shane. She is married with a small child, Mackensy. Last seen outside small shanty, calling in daughter. _

_It is confusing, as her heritage dates back to the black Irish, and most likely of royal blood. Figured she married for love. Her husband, Gerald Shane, is a brutish sort of man. But seems kind enough. _

_The last time I had spoken to Victoria, was when she was in her own home, in England. She seemed aloof, and almost untouchable._

I stopped reading, and tossed the papers. They slowly spiraled down like white butterflies, and landing into the ocean. I sat back, and sighed.

There was so much I didn't know about my mother. When I would as her about her parents she would say: "Why! They were monarchs of the highest kind. They wore silk to bed, and satin to eat. Even their shoes had diamonds and rubies on the heels. They wore robes of state that were so heavy with gold cloth and gems, just to go outside! And even their horses saddles were the best." I would look up at her.

"Yeah right, mum!" Was all I would say. But I was always fascinated by the stories she wove for me.

"Mack?" I looked down to see Sparrow standing below me, looking up and shading his eyes for the sun. I almost jumped off, wanting to be with him, then stifled the feel and simply called out, "What?"

"You've been up there for a bit..." I glance up at the sky. It was true, the sun was in a different position, and the margin said I was up there for maybe two hours.

"So?"

"Well...I jest wanted ta know if you were going to be up there any longer." His voice was non-chalant(sp?), but I could tell he was on tenterhooks for some reason. His body seemed taut, wound like a tight spring, ready to spring into action. I quickly climbed down, feeling a need to be by him.

"Hungry?" I asked airily, and flounced a little too obvious to the galley. He followed me, and when we were both seated on the long bench, did he speak.

"Im sorry...I should have–" I shushed him.

"Just don't say anything. Its alright. Besides, I think I would have suffocated in that damn shop." He chuckled softly. I noticed he slowly started to relax, and finally after a few moments, he had one elbow on the table, and was looking at me with his old expression.

"Has my face gone green?" I asked, comically feeling around. At once, the tension that was left in the room snapped, and we were both laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Humble beginnings, and old flames never die

I was slowly walking around the length of the ship. It always did that to me. Make me feel trapped, when I didn't know where we are going. We were still in port. Doing nothing.

"How now, well met?" Sparrow asked, striding towards me, his smirk plastered on his face.

"Erm...what?" He raised his eyebrows, and did a sort of shoulder shrug.

"Comin' inta port with me?" He asked after a moment of wide eyed staring, causing me to touch my face self-consciously.

"No. I don't think so." I said screwing up my face. I was trying to think if I needed anything worth getting.

"What's wrong?" Sparrow was peering at me curiously. "Got a bit of a stick up your arse, do ya?" I rolled my eyes, and frowned at him, completely serious.

"No, Sparrow...I just really need to use the loo." He was quite a moment, then threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"Right'n then. Im heading off." He flounced away. I watched him go, a bewildered expression on my face. That man was something else.

Yet again, my emotions came to play. I tried pushing them down, but they reared their ugly heads double fold each time. It felt like a wave of anguish and ecstasy was washing over me, and I was slowly drowning in it.

I quickly hurried off the ship. But before I could catch up to Sparrow, a voice called out.

"Oi! Mackenzie?" I winced. Why couldn't people pronounce my damn name right? I turned around to retort sharply, but I cheeked the comment. James Smith stood there, gaping at me.

"Oh, God! Mack!" He rushed towards me, then checked himself before engulfing me in a hug. He looked a bit shabbier then the last time I saw him. His hair was a little longer and looked unwashed. His face full of stubble was a mixture of happiness and something bitter. It was amazing the comparison between him and Jack...I mean Sparrow. The perfect description came to my mind; Unwashed and slightly dazed.

"How long have you been here? When did those tossers...excuse me...I mean when did they let you free?" I blinked a few times. I saw that his hands were twitching, as if itching to lay upon me. I looked up into his eyes. There was definitely something there. Was it guilt?

"Oh, er. Yeah. Well, its sort of complicated, init? Er...what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course. I figured if you were free you would either be in Port Royal, or home. I just came back from your fathers place...Im sorry." I let that go in one ear and out the other. I had just found out myself, but I was used to Sparrow's brash way. His motto was; "Talk it out once till its dead, then its old history...when sorrow is asleep, don't wake it."

"Oh erm...Its ok. He had failing health...and what not..." I trailed off, looking around, and became suddenly interested in a beetle that was slowly crawling by our feet.

"So...who are you staying with?" I cleared my throat, and looked up at him again.

"Oh, you know..." I said airily. "A friend." He gave me a hard look. He hooked my elbow in the crook of his arm, and started walking towards the docks.

"I bought myself a ship." He said, practically in the same voice I used earlier.

"Oh? That's nice." I was feeling a bit of impending doom coming on for some reason.

_No! This is James we are talking about! He would never hurt me...would he?_

"Would you like to see inside?" He gestured to a ship that was of normal everyday size. Nothing grand, but nothing too small. I nodded and we went aboard. It wasn't until we were slowly making our way down below, that I noticed a LOT of the crew members had uniforms on. I went to bolt, but James caught me by the elbows and literally dragged me kicking and screaming into the large brig. He opened one of the cell gates.

"Im really really sorry." He said, and planted a big one. He then forced me into the brig. After he slammed shut the door, he walked out without another word.

"...**_DAMMIT! DAMMIT ALL TO BLOODY TOSSER HELL!_**" I screamed, kicking one of the iron bars, resulting in a stubbed toe.

"Holy Mack-rle." I looked around and saw Sparrow in the same cell. "I had absolutely _no idea _that you could curse like that..." He said with a tinge of pride in his voice. He smiled up at me, a reassuring smile. But all I did was frown back. He stood up and shrugged off his dark blue jacket.

"Here. Its cold." I practically snarled at it. For some reason, I was blaming Sparrow for this...probably because I _still _felt something for damn James.

"I don't need your pity." I spat.

"Then take it...for my sake." I rolled my eyes and accepted the damn jacket.

"So...lemme guess. The infamous Captain Sparrow got caught by– and Im just taking a stab in the dark here– trying to steal the GODDAMN BLOODY SHIP!" Sparrow sat down, stretched and crossed his legs. Looking bored.

"Yeah...so?" He picked at his fingernails a bit.

"Oh no." I said suddenly realizing something.

"Hmm?"

"Oh no."

"You keep saying that, but what do you mean by it?" He was still picking at his bloody fingernails.

"This is all a...whatchamacallit! A scapegoat! You are in your twisted and freaky mind gaining something from this...aren't you?" He smiled up at me, gold teeth flashing in the dim candle light.

"Guilty as charged. Couldn't have passed up an opportunity, mate. But I believe the word you are searching for is 'stool pigeon'."

"So...what happens next?"

* * *

"I hate you." I gasped, as I drug myself onto the white sand beach. It was a few weeks later. I collapsed on the beach, a little from the water. Sparrow followed and flopped down next to me.

"Why do we always end up on an island?" He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," He said quickly. He closed his eyes, and kicked off his wet boots. He settled his bottom into the sand, and pulled his hat over his head, muffling his voice.

"Rest. I shall tell you everything in a little–" But he was asleep before the words came out of his mouth. I let out a grunt of frustration, and pulled myself up. I refused to go to sleep at the moment.

The island was small. In fact, it only took me around twenty minutes to make my way around it. When I got back to were Sparrow was laying, I noticed he had a haversack with him.

"Probably filled with rum, no doubt." I said sourly. I took a few paces back, and sat down. However, I was exhausted. Its no mean feat escaping with perfect timing and marooning oneself on a damn island.

* * *

When Jack finally woke up, he actually seemed in a good mood. Alright, understatement...he was in a great mood.

"So...why are we here?" I asked, as we trekked around the island. He said there was something there that might interest me.

"You'll see." I glared at his back, but said nothing. It took all of five minutes to get to a large boulder.

"And this is special...how?" I asked. He gently felt along the large rock, and finding a minuscule ridge, gave a hard yank. And to my astonishment, a part of the rock came free, exposing a sort of split level room.

"Well...go in!" Sparrow said. He had the look on his face that read "I just gave a child a present, and now they are going to like the bearer."

Cautiously I stepped in. It was dusty and had cobwebs. The bottom had a thick layer of sand, and I was thankful I had left my boots on. I glanced around, waiting for my eyes to focus. When they did...my jaw dropped.

Inside this small store room– for lack of a better word– there were crates piled high. One corner held a number of large barrels. And there were about five trunks stacked on one another. The barrels interested me first. Glancing in the first few, I found it was water. Plain old water. Some had nails, and tools. There was lumber stacked in a large amount behind these barrels also. I then ambled over to the trunks. I fingered the lock, and saw there was a stamp on the top of the one I was looking at. It had the initials "V. M. S."...no...it couldn't be.

I swung around to see Sparrow leaning in the entrance, a smile playing his face. He looked like he wanted to say something, but held his tongue.

"What...?" Was all I managed.

"I found out that your mother and father have been on this island. In fact, it was going to be their home...their refuge from those after your mum. Go ahead and take a look." He gestured to the trunk I was looking at.

With reverence, I slowly pulled up the lid. It was one of those fancy trunks that had a sort of shelf that appeared when you opened it. There was tissue paper wrapped around the contents, and I slowly pealed it back, as it was brittle with age. Inside were numerous pieces of jewelry, disguised. Some were simple buttons, just the like. And to my untrained eye I could tell it was all real.

"Why! These are like crown jewels!" I said, shutting the trunk carefully. I walked over to where Sparrow was lounging.

"Heirlooms, perhaps." Sparrow nodded. We looked at each other for a while. But I still didn't get why we were on the island. After a moment, something sprang into his eyes. A harsh sort of fierce look. It scared and enticed me at the same time. I didn't know whether to take a step back or forward. But he made up my mind for me.

Bending down, he slowly kissed me. For a moment, I did nothing. Then as his kiss deepened, I started to respond.

After a few moments, we parted. I felt weak, and slightly dazed. He always did that to me...

"Why did you really bring me here?" I asked, after a pause.

"Because...its still a secret. But, alas, there is a part I had not planned, so we will be here a while." I knew full well that he had every moment planned, from getting onto the beach, to finding this cave.

"Thank God we have supplies," I said sweetly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: The house that Jack built

Life formed on the island...I hated it. I felt caged. Like a lion who knows it is going into a bear fight, and there is nothing it can do about it, but simply pace around, wasting time and energy.

Sparrow proved himself to be a pretty good carpenter. Making a small two room shanty up in the highest part of the island. I didn't help. I spent a lot of time in the storage cave, rummaging through my mothers things. I found a large cameo. It was onyx, with a opal scene. It showed a ship being tossed by waves, and a lighthouse not too far.

Every time I felt as if I had her figured out, something else would pop up, like this. I thought, the way everything was going, who knows...she could still be alive. I snorted at the ridiculousness of that thought, and rummaged around in a few more things.

One trunk, thank the lord, was filled with books, parchment, inks and quills, as well as notary things. However it was a shock when I found a piece of parchment that looked to be a torn page out of a diary.

_January 23, 1725_

_Mackensy Olivia Shane has been born. My darling daughter. Gerald has begun preparations to finally set sail. I want my child to grow up happy, secure of her life. Already she looks up at me with black eyes as if saying 'Mother, do not let me down.". I wish I could guarantee that. But we are constantly followed. I am afraid. For the fist time, I am afraid. Not just for myself anymore either. But for my child. My life has little meaning when I look into her face. She is our world, and it would all come crashing down if anything were to happen. That's why I think that a time out on this island would do us good. We have enough supplies to last a few years. Sending our trunks ahead of us seems to be the only way. I only wish we could leave right this moment._

It wasn't until a drop hit the parchment that I realized I was crying.

* * *

Jack stood on the beach, checking the horizon. Nothing was going how he planned. In fact, it all fell apart after the kiss in the cave. He damned himself over and over again. He needed to wait for her to come to him.

"Never be too forward. I know its difficult Jack, but just don't." AnaMaria had said to him before leaving. "She feels something for you, I can tell. The look in her eyes when you two are together is amazingly sickening in that lovey way." Jack had snorted with laughter.

Now, he felt mirthless. He had brought her here for a reason, and it just was...arg! He couldn't even start to fathom his feelings for this red-haired wench. She was not exactly beautiful. He didn't think so when first seeing her. But after he got to know more of her, he thought she was absolutely dazzling. But those eyes...those black eyes seemed so out of place, it was scary. They were too hard, and too...hungry. Yes, that was the word...hungry.

"Jack?" He turned around, startled to hear his first name. She always called him 'Sparrow', except the one time she echoed him.

"Yes m'dear?" He asked, plastering a fake smile across his face. She was running to him, clutching a piece of parchment in her hands. He noticed she had been crying.

Jack had only once seen her cry, and that was when she found her father was dead. Every time else, she just shot a hard look, and (usually) said nothing. She stopped in front of him, almost breathless. There was a pause, then she flung her arms around him. She didn't wail, or sob, or even weep, but held fast to him. He gently patted her back, unsure how to react.

After a while of standing on the beach, she finally let go, and wiped her eyes.

"I never really knew my mother, it just hit me. All I know is that her name is Victoria Maureen Shane...I don't even know her maiden name. And...I just feel so alone." Jack traced her jaw bone with his finger. She looked up at him, eyes narrowed, as if just now realizing she had bared her soul.

"Love, your not alone." He said simply. He felt like there should be no need for words. He wished she felt the same.

"Well!" He said, clapping both hands together. "How bout some dinner?" Mack grimaced, and went to slouch off.

"Don't you dare go back into the cave. Tonight, we are eating under the stars,"

* * *

And so we did. It was...romantic. But odd at the same time. I just couldn't see Jack the courting type. Hmm...I said Jack? It sounded so natural now, that I did not mind.

"So," I drawled, poking at the fish. I hated fish. "Where did you come from? What about your parents?" Jack looked up at the night sky, then down at the crackling fire that would sometimes throw off a spark or two. He finished chewing his food, then took a small sip of water.

"Well...where to begin?" He scratched his unshaven chin, and sighed. "Never knew me mum. I lived with me dad till I was fifteen and couldn't stand it all. Pompous ass. I think he's in court. Ruddy good it will do him, all ugly German broads, really(no offence to German people!)" He was quite a moment longer. Then, he smiled. "I met Mrs. Whiting when I was just being a bum. Took me in, I helped clean her chop. Crotchety old bag if there ever was one. Wonder if she is still around. Ah well. That's about it." I took a sip of the rum he had offered me in a skin. It went down smoothly, causing my body to warm up, and my mind to open.

"Oh. Im sorry. Where did Mrs. Whiting live?" Jack stretched out on the beach, and put his hands under his head. He smiled his humorless half-smile.

"Sussex." He rubbed his forehead for a moment.

"I think it will rain."

"What? How do you know that? Its clear as dandelions heads out."

"That is why you would make a shotty sailor, Miss. Mack. Cant you smell the rain, even if it isn't there? Can you feel the dampness in the air?" I shrugged and pulled my legs up into my skirt. I felt a slight chill.

"Is that small little shanty thing alright in rain?" I asked after a moment. Jack slowly got to his feet, and offered a hand.

"I should think so. I mean, after all...I built it." I rolled my eyes at his arrogance. He kicked some sand over the fire, and collected our things. We slowly made our way up to the small little place. Bickering/playfighting the whole way.

There was a loud clap of thunder. I didn't jump, or call out. I had seen far worse then a little thunder and lightning.

Jack kept looking at me, as if seeing I was alright. I was feeling irritated, yet peaceful. I really needed to make up my mind with him. I felt as if I would go mad.

* * *

"You know...you look particularly beautiful, bathed in moonlight." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"It must be no mean feet, being as there is no moon out at this moment, and there are no windows in here." He nodded wisely. We were leaning against one of the walls, just being bored.

"So, are you going to tell me why you drug me here?" I asked, in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"Ok, now I know you are trying to be conniving when you use that bloody tone of voice, and it wont work." I rolled my eyes, and leaned my head back.

"We have time."

"I suppose we do." I was about to ask him something when he suddenly went: "Have you ever wanted something so badly, that you would do anything to get it?" I blinked, shocked by his words.

"Jack, if all this is about some stupid treasure, why the hell didn't you tell me in the first place?" He waved an impatient hand, like swotting a fly.

"I don't need treasure." There was silence. "I need you." I was going to laugh, for lack of something better to do, when I made out the look on his face. It was hard in the dim light, but then a lightning strike hit, causing the whole of the island to illuminate for a split second.

"Jack.." I said, trying to be reasonable. "I mean, come on. You're a bloody pirate. Im just a low piece of trash with a past I don't know, and no future."

"Bollocks." He said briskly. "The fist time I saw you, I knew there was something different. Maybe it was your hungry eyes, or perhaps your smart ass mouth. But whatever it is, I don't care. Mackensy...I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**God...Im so bad. Please forgive me, my few, yet loyal readers/reviewers. I just get into different moods. LOVE YOU!**

Chapter ten: A rescue worth four shillings

"Jack! Jack! It's the ship!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. We had been on the island for a grand total of two months and three weeks. And sure enough on the horizon was the unmistakable bulk of the _Pearl_. I wanted to cry, I was so happy. I fancied a good bath and some clean clothes.

Jack had scoffed when I told him I refused to wear my mother's old things. They were secret, and special. I only treated them with reverence, because that was the only things I really had, that she touched often.

"What?" A loud bellow came from somewhere in the island. He had said that the _Pearl _should be around shortly, but we had no clue as to when. We only knew that it would come.

"The _Pearl_!" I screamed back, my voice cracking in excitement. Jack came running out of the brush with only his short trousers on. I held a bit more modesty, but it was natural.

I tried not to blush as he came up to me, and I saw his tan and strong chest. The wounds from previous battles showed when he flexed, but I thought them all the more attractive.

"Im gunna miss just you and me alone." He said, putting an arm around my some-what bare shoulders. I felt his warm through the thin muslin cloth of my shift, and reveled in it. I still couldn't get over the warmth of his touch when...well...you know. Use your imagination.

"Oh pish." I scoffed, scooting closer to him. "I think it will be better on a ship. Because I will be clean, and not so mad at you. Im sure we can _both _use a bath." I fanned the air in front of my nose, then laughed at his hurt expression.

"We go swimmin' ever day in the–"

"Jack, I was joking. But that salt water really grates your skin. Look, there are row boats now. Oh, it looks like Will!" I could feel Jack's muscles tighten, and a look of stoney indifference stole upon his face. He lowered his arm and relaxed his grip. I felt hurt.

"Bout damn time, whelp." He growled, as Will, as the young man pulled the small boat onto the beach. A very disgruntled looking Gibbs was sitting in the boat also.

"Do you know just how many islands are out here, Jack?" Will snapped. "How many times are we going to save your arse?" Jack rolled his eyes and helped me into the boat, before getting in himself.

Gibbs gave us a questioning look, but the glare that Jack shot him was murderous. We glided back to the _Pearl_ in silence. I was thinking, Jack and Will were sulking, and Gibbs was plain out confused as to it all. After we were on deck and the sky opened up to torrents of rain, Jack grabbed my hand and dragged me to his cabin. After slamming the door behind us, I looked up at him, bewildered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked loudly, crossing my arms over my chest. I was slightly shivering from being soaked and the cold breeze that unusually swept through the cabin combined to freeze me.

"Nothing!" He yelled back, slouching in his large chair. He threw his arms up and let out a disgruntled noise. I made sure the door was locked, then pulled off my soaked clothes. He didn't look up as I passed him to get to the wardrobe, and dug around for a shift to sleep in.

"Listen, if you think Im going to leave, or runaway agin, you don't have to worry. And if ship life gets in our way...well we'll just have to push it away." I sat down on the large bed, marveling at the softness of the mattress.

"Come on. Lets get to bed. Im dead, and you cant do anything but sulk, so at least save your forehead from wrinkles. I still have no clue why your so pissed." Jack got up and shed his wet clothes for a clean pair of trousers. He climbed into bed and snuffed the last candle that was remaining.

He rolled over without saying goodnight or I love you, and I rolled over also, trying hard not to cry out of sheer confusion.

* * *

Four days later we were in Port Royal again. Elizabeth was feeling unwell, and Will wanted to join her at home. It was a shock to me to find out they were married. But I thought they suited each other.

Jack and I were slowly strolling around the marketplace, and I was uneasy. His mood had lifted somewhat, but he still had that unsettled look to him. I tried putting it out of my mind as we walked around.

"Jack, I think we are being followed," I said as we were browsing herbs. He looked behind him and obviously saw nothing.

"Your just tired." He passed it off.

"Jack! We are being followed!" We were heading towards Will and Elizabeth's house a back way, and once again, I saw the same lady. He nodded, then turned around sharply. He saw her.

Her must of known her, because his jaw dropped.

"Jack..." I trailed off, but stopped when the person who was following us started to walk towards us.

"Jack," I said again, feeling slightly scared. But when she did approach us, I found it was a pregnant woman.

The first thing she did...was slap him. However, his face remained motionless and took the blow. Her face was streaked with tears, and her eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed. Her cheeks were puffy, and she was far along.

"You bastard!" She screamed next. Her voice was broken and hoarse, most likely from sobbing, and had a squeak to it. She then turned to me.

"Get away from him while you still can!" She hissed, shooting him a sideways glare.

"Who..?"

"My name is Diedre. I was once acquainted with this scum. And look where it landed me! I had a life! I was rich! Now Im in rags!" She closed her eyes in horror at the thought come up afresh. I looked and saw that she was indeed in a tattered burlap type of dress. I glanced up at Jack who had a look of revulsion on his face.

"Its your baby!" She screamed, clutching at her stomach. "I don't want it more then you!" She tried to compose herself, and was holding back great rattling sobs.

"Are you certain?" Jack spoke at last. I was in total shock, not knowing what to do.

"Its your goddamn baby, tosser. Its yours! I don't want it, and I curse you. I will most likely die from this brat! And if I do...I will make sure your life is a living hell! I swear it!" She spat at Jack feet, but I had seen enough. I turned on my heel and ran all the way to Elizabeth's house. I heard Jack call my name numerous times, but I didn't look back. My hair fell out of its net and flew out behind me in a wild tangle of red. I blindly made my way through the streets until I got to the decent sized manor.

"Elizabeth!" I gasped out, rapping on the door. I was so out of breath, I could only call her name twice. The door opened, and Elizabeth herself stood in the doorway.

"Mack? What the...what's wrong?" I pushed past her, clutching at the stitch in my side.

"Shut it!" I managed, and slumped down on one of the small benches lining the entryway.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting next to me. "May! Go fetch a water pitcher." She ordered a staring maid.

"Tell me what's wrong" Elizabeth cooed. I took four deep breaths, then quickly told her all that happened. She listened, a small brow delicately creasing her brow. After I finished, and had taken a few sips of water, Elizabeth sighed.

"You shouldn't care about this..." She started, then put a hand up when I tried to speak. "It happened a while ago. Before you and Jack met. And before you realized you loved him. The feeling is mutual. If anything, you need to stick by him. Don't abandon him." I nodded, looking down at my hands.

* * *

That night everyone went out to the ship for a small get together. Elizabeth had announced her pregnancy to an ecstatic Will, and her small children couldn't wait for the new sibling to emerge from their mummys belly.

I feigned a headache and weaseled my way out of the small party. Jack gave me a piercing stare, as if knowing why I stayed in the guest bed with my eyes closed. But, with every cloud, there is a bit of darkness. I was labeled the designated babysitter for the youngest child that was asleep before dinner.

I was still uneasy.

I still felt like I was being watched, and every time I put my book down, or finished a small drawing, my mind would wander back to the small alleyway. It should bother me. Elizabeth was right in saying it wasn't my problem. There were most likely a million other children by Jack. And he _was _with me now. But it also taxed my trust. I had difficulty in not telling Elizabeth to watch his every move, and instead almost broke a vase.

When there was a small scratching at the door, I knew who it was. I wanted desperately to stay in the small chair by the lamp and finish reading, but something, like a fish hook, drew me out of the easy chair, and dragged me across the floor and to the door. I stood before it for a moment, gathering my breath. And then the moment came.

I jerked the door open, to find nothing there. No one was standing around. I stepped out to look down the street, but my foot made contact with something.

Looking down, I noticed a small basket– something you would put bread in– lined with raw cotton. Something was covered up in a blanket, and as I slowly drew my hand down, I saw that it was shaking. I knew what it was. I knew what it was. I _knew _what it was.

But I still let out a gasp when I pulled the blanket away and saw a tiny newborn baby asleep, unaware of the bomb-shell it had just dropped. In a small pouch to the side was four shillings and a note that read; "_Give it to him when he is older_" nothing more or less.

I could leave it on the street, I thought. Claim no one ever knocked on the door. I fell asleep...from my headache. But I couldn't. With a deep weight in my chest, I picked up the small basket and carried it into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Im seriously thinking about cutting some of my stories. They don't seem to be as lighthearted drabble as they used to, and I guess thats what people want. Ill finish these, then quit writing such involved junk.**

Chapter eleven: A baby Sparrow

The child was unmistakably Jacks. I had gently put it on our large bed, unsure how to handle it, never really being around anything young, except animals that frequented our small shanty down.

Already the baby had a mess of dark hair. It was straight, and stuck out like a bunch of dark brown straw. From the few times he opened his eyes, I saw that they were already a dark blue, and were going to be either brown or black. Still pink and wrinkled from birth, he looked almost like a tiny baby bird. And I laughed when I thought about how he was a baby sparrow. My only concern was Jack. I had taken in this baby that he didn't want, and I wasn't even his wife. No, we had no plans for the future, and if we did, they were all botched.

"You are a whole heap of trouble." I muttered to this small child who didn't know just how much anger and misery he might and most likely will cause.

For food, I was in luck. Elizabeth was still breast feeding their youngest, and she would soon be producing milk for her next. And in Port Royal, respectable wet nurses would most likely be found.

I was increasingly interested in this boy. I wanted to know exactly who his mother was, and why Jack had slept with her, then left. If he stayed with me–and perhaps if Jack took him in like the father he should be–then he would be raised in a peculiar situation. I figured, at first, the best plan would be no plan. Not saying where this baby really came from.

"Mack? Were home." I glanced up at the wall clock, seeing that it was almost one, and sighed. My hands were trembling slightly, as I adjusted the pillows on the bed, surrounding the baby. I then sat down on the edge of the bed and folded my shaking hands in my lap.

"Hey, what are you doing out of bed, I thought you had a headache?" Jack came striding in, and bent down low to give me a peck on my forehead. While his lips were on my forehead, his eyes traveled up to the bed, and saw the tiny baby surrounded by pillows, so as not to allow him to roll off.

"What the hell!" He said loudly. Suddenly a sharp and lusty wail erupted from the baby as his small eyes popped open.

"Great, now you woke him up. Go get Elizabeth. I need her help." I snapped, and moved my hands, unsure how to pick him up.

"No need," Elizabeth came striding in and picked up the small boy with ease. In a few moments she had him quieted down and sent Jack out so she could feed him.

"I–" I started to speak, but she shook her head slightly.

"I think I know." She said, and sat down on the edge of the bed. She adjusted the baby, and soon he was happily suckling.

"But he would have–"

"What are you going to tell Jack, exactly?" She interrupted me again.

"Er...well...the truth. In time." I wrung my hands out, and bit my lips.

"You can always send him to the orphanage." There was silence for a while, until she finished, and burped him.

"He needs a name at least." I looked around the room, feeling suddenly young and inexperienced. I wanted my mother more then ever.

"Wyeth." The name popped into my head, and I just blurted it. "It'll do for now."

"Can I come in?" Jack pounded on the door. I quickly opened it, and shot daggers.

"Be quite! Come on, while she is putting him to sleep, we will talk downstairs. There _are _other people in this house." We both stalked downstairs, and were seated in the parlor.

"Please tell me that is not mine..." He said, and put his head in his hands in a defeated motion.

"Er.."

"What did you do?" Jack jumped up suddenly. "Go steal it when she was pushing it out? Or did you wait until you knew what gender it was?"

"How dare you? No, I was in our room, and there was a knock on the door! I went out, and there he was in this basket..." I produced the small basket, and shoved it in his face.

"Now you had better accept him as your son, because Ill be damned if he isn't. If not...I will walk out right now with him on my hip." Jack stared at me for a while.

"Why do you care about this baby so much?" He burst out, throwing his arms out like a windmill, trying to prove a point.

"Because he's yours! Your baby! And that means that he is a part of _you_, and then that means I might love him in time." Jack's arms dropped like stones to his side, as he stared dumbly at me.

"Maybe we can work this out." He mumbled, flopping back down on the chaise he had long since abandoned.

"Im not ready for a child, Jack. But I don't want this one raised in a orphanage." He nodded, a strange twist to his mouth.

"Maybe he can stay here. We would have to speak to Elizabeth, but...A ship is no place for a baby." Jack looked over at me, his eyes shining brightly in the dim parlor light. I nodded, and looked down at the shadowed floor. The small kerosene lamp guttered, and the few candles in their holders shook with a breeze that was non-existent. The bookshelves lining the walls with thick leather bound books muffled any sound that was around. The parlor itself seemed to melt away as we stared at each other.

"Jack...I..I don't want to leave the ship." I swallowed, unsure exactly how to word my feelings.

"I know." He wasn't helping.

"I think...I never wanted to. Im just...I dunno." I ran my fingers through my hair that was down and limp around my shoulders. "But this baby cant chose his maternal, or parental side. He is innocent, and I think he should have a decent chance at life." Jack nodded, his dark eyes glittering into the light. He stood up, and started when he saw Elizabeth standing in the doorway, leaning against the jam.

"I heard it all. Yes, he can stay here. But you better fork over some money. My own kids are a handful, and here you go dumping a child of a pirate onto my doorstep."

"You'll get payed. Im sorry its such a hassle." Jack snarled, and pushed past her out of the room.

"That man cannot recognize a joke if it danced naked in front of him wearing his hat!" Elizabeth threw her arms up in the air, and stomped out of the room, leaving me by myself.

"Im glad that's settled." I said loudly to no one. Beings as I was the only one in the room. But when I went up to the small guest room, and saw the door to the nursery just across the hallway open, I felt compelled to go in. Wyeth–I felt that it wasn't my duty to name this child, just another protege of Jack's that I was–was asleep in the small crib that was meant for the coming baby. He dark hair was slightly tousled, and was fitful, even in his sleep.

"Well, at least you have a home here." I whispered, then walked out, quietly closing the door behind me.

"I wasn't aware you were such a man whore." I said smiling when I walked into the room Jack and I shared.

"Oh yes. I am quite horrid. You should just leave me know." Jack was stretched out on the bed his hat covering his eyes.

"I was joking." I snorted.

"So was I."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: Musings

I awoke suddenly, feeling a steady gaze on my face. However, I didn't open my eyes, knowing who was staring me.

"How is my face so interesting, Jack?" I asked, yawning. I heard him inhale softly at finding me awake, and catching him.

"Because its beautiful, love." I finally cracked open my eyes, smiling.

"Only to some." We kissed, both unaware of each others breath, lost in the moment.

Until a baby's wail hit the air like a death bell. I could feel Jack's lips snarling as we parted, and I fell back into bed.

"And we aren't even taking care of it!" Jack swore, getting up from the bed. Early morning sunlight flittered into the sheer curtains. Jack lifted up the shutters, and I had to close my eyes at the intensity of the sun.

"IT has a name." I said, rolling out of bed myself.

"I never heard."

"Wyeth." I stretched my arms over my head, and smiled over at him. "I wanna go to somewhere...I dunno. I dreamt about a place. Luscious, and rich with plants and beautiful flowers. There was so many different colored birds! Then, I saw my mother and father. Running through it all...laughing. Chasing each other. Then, I woke up." I looked up, trying not to show Jack I had been so affected by a simple dream.

He walked up to me, his bare chest shining in the morning sun. He put his arms around my waist, and buried his head into my tousled hair.

"I think I know somewhere like that." He said into my red locks, he inhaled deeply, a melancholy sound.

"Take me."

* * *

It was the most wonderful thing, the ship. I loved it, more then most things. I loved the crew, the sails, and the captain. Whether he felt the same, I didn't know. But I was happy at that moment in time.

But dreams plagued my sleeping hours. They were wonderful, but slightly haunting. I woke up a few times, calling out to my blissful parents. Jack's arms would always go about my waist, comforting silently. I had a feeling of guilt riding in the pit of my stomach, but I was clueless as to what it was. I only knew that when I was awake, I was happier.

"You need sleep." I looked behind me to see Jack standing there. I could barely make out his face in the darkness, but I saw his dark eyes shining brightly. I looked back at the passing ocean below us, rippling as the giant of a ship sliced through the calm waters. I put my chin to my chest, making a half smile, half painful grimace into my breast, then looked up and turned to face Jack.

"I need a lot of things, Jack." I whispered. "But sleep is something foreign to me at this point in time." I leaned against the railing, putting both hands behind me. I clenched the polished wood, until I knew my knuckles were white.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I really don't. God." Suddenly, everything went black, and I remembered nothing of that night.

* * *

Jack stood there, gazing down into the placid face of Mackensy. Her breathing was shallow, and sometimes she called out. But this moment, she was calm.

He had been told by both Gibbs and Greg that it was due to stress. Jack had no clue what could have been causing her so much trouble. But then she started to fever. She would cry out names Jack had never heard, but one hurt. John. She wept, and laughed, and was miserable. Jack stayed there the whole time, impatiently swatting away food and drink. His main focus was the small and frail creature lying on the bed they shared.

He was even told to prepare for the worst, if it should happen. But Jack knew by the death of his mother that no matter how much you prepared for it, it was still a shock. He refused to admit that this woman would die on him. Just when he realized he did in deed love her. He was not ashamed to say it, if the question was asked. And he even prayed to God that if she lived, the moment she opened her eyes he would tell her so. So he hung onto a thread of hope that God would pull through, when he never had before.

All the while they steadily made their way to the place he had promised her. The place Jack knew she saw in her dreams. His only comfort was that perhaps if she did die, then he could bury her there, even if she didn't know exactly why she dreamt about it.

"Sir?" Jack looked behind him to see Greg, looking warily into the captain's cabin.

"What?" Jack snapped.

"Sir, we have docked in Accra."

"Tell Gibbs to decide who gets shore leave, and who stays for watch." Jack said, and turned back to Mack. Greg left, silently.

* * *

"Mack? Mack? Mack!" I slowly opened my eyes feeling them sticky as if they forgot exactly how to. When everything came into focus, I saw Jack's face looming above mine.

"I love you." He said suddenly, seeing that I was indeed awake.

"What? I pass out for a couple hours and you are professing your love to me?" I almost smiled until I saw the look on his face. He helped me sit up, thought with difficulty as I was weak for some reason.

"Mack...you've been out of it for near two weeks. I thought...I.." He put his head in my lap, and I stroked his hair, confused as to why I had been so sick. Was I sick? I remembered certain images, and certain times...surely not from the two weeks. I remembered my mother and father...and the night...

"Where are we?" I asked after a moment of trying not to let myself cry.

"Accra." I frowned down at him, and he sat up, running his hands as best as he could through his hair.

"You mean, in Africa?"

"The very same." Jack seemed to be coming down off of tenterhooks, and relaxed a bit. He did what he promised. If she took it was her problem.

"Why are we in Africa?"

"To see where you have been dreaming about, love." He stood up, and opened the door out of the cabin.

"Lazy arses!" He called out. "I need a bit of water in here! She's awake!" He slammed the door again, and swaggered back to the chair besides the bed.

"You are very thin."

"So are you." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, though weakly. I put my head back and sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: Tara

My mouth was open, my jaw almost unhinged.

We were standing at the front door of a large plantation house, that suddenly appeared, beyond a field, in the middle of the lush brush that Jack had taken me to.

Saying the house was large, is indeed, and understatement. I could hardly call it a house at all, being so big. Though never seeing what a college looked like, I could imagine this would be very close. There were the sounds of children at play, settled in the white mansion. Shrieks of laughter, cry of outrage, and the usual scream.

"May I help you?" I started, and turned around to see an elderly woman, most likely in her seventies, walking up the steps, a few of the tropical native flowers in her hand. She was dressed to accommodate the weather. A thin nun's habit, and the likes. Her long silver hair was swept up, and she wore a small silver cross prominent around her neck.

Jack put a protective arm around my waist, but I smiled at the woman.

"I know this will sound strange but..." I broke off, unsure as to why exactly I was here. My self-consciousness drug me here, with an unwilling Jack, who thought I should still be resting. I had seen the familiar sites, and then run into this small haven...a bit of civilization in the brush.

"I have seen my share of the strange, Mrs–?"

"Oh, its Miss. Makensy. Shane." The woman physically blanched, and had to put a hand out on the railing surrounding the steps, to steady herself.

"Did you say...Shane?"

"Well, I am sure there are a lot of Shanes out there..." I said, smiling confusedly.

"No. You look just like Herald...but you have Victoria's eyes...and her smile." The woman closed her eyes in anguish, then remembering herself, stood straighter, and continued to walk to the large oak doors.

"Please come in." She said shortly into chest, then pulled her head up and pushed open the large doors.

* * *

"Victoria came to us when she was just sixteen. Never knew her background, except that she didn't want to talk about it. We could tell from her clothes that she was wealthy, and this one cameo of hers...beautiful thing. Never seen one like it." My head shot up as I looked up at Sister Harris. Hardly a name for a nun, but she did know my mother.

We were seated in her office, overlooking the back of the estate. I could barely make out two little blonde children playing on the lawn, and little mulatto child trying to join in. It was everywhere.

Jack had deposited me here, and gone back to the ship, until later in the evening, after making sure everything was alright with this place. I was somewhat glad too. This was something I needed to do on my own.

"I know the one..." I whispered, shocked.

"Onyx and opal?" I nodded.

"Yes. She was a beautiful girl. She had heard about this haven for runaways and unwanted through the stable lad that her father hired just before she ran away. He also brought her here." She broke off and sighed. "Gerald Shane. Yes, she would sneak out to meet him in the middle of the night. We all knew they would have a romp, and then he would leave. It wasn't until the birth of Tara, that they finally got married."

"Wait...Tara?" I was confused now. "Who is Tara?"

"Oh, yes you wouldn't know about her. Tara is your sister. She is mentally unwell, and lives here. Your parents couldn't afford to take care of her, even if they did sell all of her jewels. She liked to start fires, and hit. An abusive girl, still is."

"How old is she?" I asked with more outrage then anything. This was all news to me, and I felt betrayed by being betrayed.

"She is thirty six. But she has the mentality that wavers dangerously. She lives in the attic, where the other Sisters live. She cannot be alone even for a minute." Harris stood up, and bade me to do the same. I did so, my face still screwed up in a look of shock and anger, I had no clue why.

"Would you like to see her?" I nodded, and Harris led me out of her office, and up three flights of large stairs to what was called the attic, though it was barely closed in.

Lining the large and bright hallway, were doors ever so many feet. When we were approaching the end, I heard a singing, that affected me in too many ways for comfort. It low and murmurous, but carried above our heads.

"Tara? You have a visitor dear." Harris knocked on the last door to the right, and walked in. The room was neat, and clean. With only a small bunk bed that wouldn't do well on the _Pearl,_ let alone this room, but it was comfortable looking at best. There was also a dresser made of wicker, the strangest I had ever seen, and a small chair and desk, also wicker.

Tara was sitting on the bunk, swinging her long and shapely legs. She was smiling, though it wasn't maniacal or foolish. She too had long red hair that was pulled up neatly in a bun. Her green eyes took in more then the nurses most likely thought. She was pretty. She stood up as Harris and I entered the room, and the door was shut behind us. I looked around and started when seeing a woman in the one chair, a nun. Constant surveillance.

"Hullo." Tara said eyeing me and dismissing the nun.

"Er...Hi. My name is Mackensy." I said, holding a hand out. She looked down at it, then back at me.

"You look familiar."

"I should." We sat down on her bunk, and Harris went out of the room, whispering something into the other nun's ear. She sat down, and acted like she was interested in the floorboards.

"Why?" Her voice was deep and rippling.

"Because Im your sister." Tara regarded me for a moment, then snorted.

"Then where is our mother?"

"Don't you know..?" I asked quietly, shooting a scathing look the nun in the corner. She just gave me a blank one in return.

At the confused look on Tara's face, I took a deep rattling breath.

"My...our...mum died. A few years ago. She was murdered." Tara's face held no look.. Just blank. Her eyes shut off all emotion, and it was scary.

"Did you know her?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me about her?" I stood up and walked over to the nun at the plea in Tara's voice.

"Might I have a moment alone with my sister? She has just found out about our mother...please. I will pay you for your efforts." The nun shook her head at the payment, but did walk out, mumbling "Twenty minutes".

"She was the best woman I ever knew," I started, sitting back down on Tara's bed, and launching into the strange and twisted tale of our mother.

"Tara, you shouldn't be here." I said, after everything was said. The nun came into the door just as I uttered the words.

"Sister Harris says that perhaps you should leave, and let Tara be for now. She has just had some emotional trauma."

"But..." I said, looking from Tara to the nun. "She isn't–"

"Now, please." I gave my newfound sister a hug, and whispered into her hair "You don't belong in here." Before leaving. Tara waved, and that was that. The door was shut and locked.

I made my way downstairs, and into the foyer.

"Ah, Miss. Shane? I was wondering if you would come with me, please?" I looked around and saw a large man walking towards me. I felt like bolting, and tried to, but he grabbed me by the waist, and hauled me back upstairs. I could barely fight back, still weak from being abed for so long, yet I tried my hardest.

"This is insane!" I screamed, pummeling his back with my small fists. "What are you doing? Im gunna kill you." The man threw me none too nicely into a small room, and shut the door. There was a window in it, that you could open or close, about the size of a hand. The room was white, with only a metal posted bed that was smaller then I ever had seen. That was it.

I banged on the door, screaming for help, but then I realized, this was one of those rooms...where you couldn't hear anything in or out. You were completely locked in. I stood up on my tiptoes to look out of the small window. My heart gave a loud thump as I saw Jack standing there, talking to Harris.

She handed him a letter, and the small ring he had given me. Only then did I look down and notice it gone from my index finger...how did they do that?

Jack took the ring and letter, tore it open, and after scanning it briefly, threw it on the ground, along with the ring and strode away.

"Jack!" I screamed, pounding on the door. "Jack! Jack! Please! Someone help me!" I slid down the door, silently sobbing as Jack rounded the corner and out of my view. I pulled my knees up under my chin, tears leaking out of my eyes.

What had just happened?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: "We don't belong here"

After a solid amount of time, I was let out, though I had a guard trailing me the whole time, making it pointless to do anything private. I shut my eyes, and took a deep breath, going back into my small holding cell they called a room.

I sat down, though it was dark, I could make out certain images. The night had descended quickly, and the crickets were decanting their love songs, for it was soon nearing spring.

A hand was clasped over my mouth suddenly, and fell back on the bed, and on someone.

"Shh! Its just me!" An urgent voice said. I recognized it as Tara, and relaxed.

"How did you get in here?" I asked quietly, eyeing the door, after she let me go.

"Its not that hard. This place, it is weird. Sometimes they watch you, sometimes they don't." She sat cross legged on my bed, chin in her hands.

"Oh." I said, rubbing my neck, thinking. Tara obviously had something planned, but I couldn't extract information out of her unless she was willing to give it.

There was silence for a good twenty minutes, until finally, Tara stood up, and looked around.

"You got the shorter end of the stick. Where is your man?"

"Jack? How did you know about him?"

"If that be his name. Saw you arrive from the window."

"He thinks I either committed suicide, or left him. Dunno which yet."

"And so he just left? Without trying to find out why?" I opened my mouth, then shut it, not exactly knowing myself, and inwardly admitting that I was troubling over it.

"Maybe it said so in the letter."

"Well, if he didn't look into it, maybe he wasn't right for you anyways." I quickly glanced up at the lithe figure of my sister, my brows coming together in a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I say." I looked down again, feeling my face grow hot with anger. It slowly boiled inside me, and I thought; yes..she is right...if he cared a lick about me, he would have wanted to know _why_ I did what I supposedly did.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I snapped, irritated at being pulled from my own thoughts. Tara had stopped pacing, and stood there, looking down at me, her face utterly blank.

"We don't belong here." She said simply.

"Well what do you suppose we do about it, eh? Should we just pick up and walk out the front door? Tell me, Id like to know."

"Well why not?" It was the first time I saw her getting heated. "Just give me a bit of time. We will be out of here soon. Just be patient...I have." I closed my eyes in sympathy, and sighed.

"Fine."

"Fine." She echoed. And without another word, left.

* * *

And so I waited. For almost three weeks, not seeing hide nor hair of Tara. One night, much like the last time she had visited me, she was in my room when I got back from dinner.

"Its time to go." She had a small bag packed and slug across her shoulder, and instead of the usual dress we were all made to wear, she was wearing men's breeches and a tunic.

"Where?"

"Wherever." She motioned me to follow her out, and soon, we were gone. I was still amazed, even know, that we had just picked up and walked out. However, when questioning Tara about it, she said naught a word, but looked a bit smug.

We traveled the good part of the night, and when we reached Accra, had to set up in a small boarding house until morning, or when we could find passage back to the Caribbean.

That, however, is where we started to quarrel.

"We should go to Ireland." Tara said stubbornly, as we were set up in our small room in the Janicsa's boarding house.

"I have a ward and a home in Port Royal," I slowly pulled out the night rail I used to sleep in, and turned my back on her, getting undressed. The sun was due up in a few hours, and I wanted to get into the town to find passage.

"What ward?"

"Wyeth. He is Jack's son." Tara mulled this piece of information over, while I pulled the night rail over my head, and climbed into one of the two twin beds.

"We are going to Port Royal," I said, rolling over, and bringing the quilt up to my chin, though the night was warm.

"Ireland."

"Port Royal, then we can go to Ireland. I just want to see Wyeth and Will and Elizabeth, please!" I near shouted, flying into the sitting position and glaring down my still standing sister. "I want to figure out why Jack so quick abandoned me, and if needed, I would like to inflict a little bit of pain that he did unto me. So, we are going to Port Royal, and that's FINAL." Tara said nothing more.

* * *

We were in luck. There was a small naval ship, bearing men of the British Royal Navy, willing to take us to England, then ultimately, Jamaica. Tara was quite when they would not except the bit of gold I was willing to hand to them. They eyed my dark tough skin, and acceptance into boys clothes warily, and I knew that if I was lucky, nothing would happen.

"You two can stay in the first mates cabin. Im sorry there are no better places then that, though the captain would gladly give up his," The man she had sought passage from told me. I shook my head.

"No, I feel bad enough taking the first mates. Its fine." the man nodded, and took his leave easily, leaving Tara and I alone.

"I still think we should be going to Ir"–

"Just shut up about bleeding Ireland!" I snapped at her, throwing my small pack down.

"Its your home."

"It was my home. My home is on the sea. If you want to go there so bad, just jump ship when we get to England. I don't care!" I screamed.

"Well excuse me for wanting to see the place where you grew up, and the home of my parents...which I might like to point out, abandoned me for that psycho place!" I hadn't seen Tara this angry before, but I stood my ground.

"You're the one who is psycho, Tara. Thats why they left you! Hello! No wonder they couldn't wait to leave you behind." I clearly struck a nerve. The ship gave a lurch as we headed off, and Tara stood there, glaring at me.

"I hope you do find that man of yours. And I hope he spits in your face and says he hates you. I really do." She slammed out of the cabin, splintering the door in her wake.

"Is everything alright, ma'am?" A man poked his head in the cracked door, a look of shock on his face. I nodded.

"Sisterly love," I explained. He smiled wisely, and went off.

* * *

"Pirates!" The call shook me from my bed. There it was again. It was so dark that I fumbled around the cabin for a few minutes, until I found the door.

I burst out onto the deck, and looked wildly around. Something told this was no ordinary attack.

And there it was.

_The Black Pearl_.

I shuttered.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen: Good times, Bad times

I suddenly taken from behind and hauled back to my cabin by the first mate, Hank, and without another sound, he shut the door, and locked it. Great.

"What's going on?" Tara asked sleepily, forgetting her silent mantle she had taken on before.

"Pirates." I was too shocked myself to say anything else. I wanted to be on deck, to look at that man and ask him why he left without ample cause. I wanted to kiss him, and punch him. I wanted to touch his face, and mar it. I wanted to make love to him, and I wanted to kill him. It was such a dangerous amount of emotions that I had to sit down quickly.

"Jack?"

"Yes." There was a loud boom. Cannon fire. I shot up to my feet once more, almost screaming in protest. They were fighting, with passengers aboard! Not only were the guns of the _Pearl_ resounding off the walls, but the ship would occasionally give a lurch at returning fire. The ignorance of the captain for firing, and the hatred of the first mate who locked us in made me let out a scream of frustration. Tara sat up, and quickly donned her gown. The gray and brown of the convent she had lived in her life. I looked down at my own, feeling suddenly ugly.

For reasons unbeknownst to me, I went to the vanity, and looked at my reflection. Licking two fingers I tried to slick back some loose tendrils of hair, but to no avail. My black eyes were bright with emotion. I needed to be free of this cage, before exploding the magazines in the artillery.

Suddenly, the ship gave another large lurch, and I was thrown across the room. In the millisecond before hitting the floor, I damned myself for getting up. Then, I hit my head on the dresser, and remembered nothing else.

* * *

"Mack? Holy shit! Captain! Its Mack!" My eyes fluttered open in time to see Jack come rushing in, a look of anger, shock, and affection, ever so brief, crossed his face, before he walked up to me, picked me up, and tossed me over his shoulder. 

"Who are you?" He asked savagely of Tara.

"Her sister." Jack nodded to the crew member who recognized me, and he too swept up Tara over his shoulder.

"Let me down!" I screamed, kicking. This was not the way I wanted to meet him. I wanted to be standing cool and calm, a look of dignity on my face. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness claimed me, and I was quelled.

"Put that one in one of the holding cabins." Jack muttered the other person, and they carefully walked across the gangplank and parted ways, one going below, and the man carrying me to his cabin.

"Let me go!" I said in one last attempt. Suddenly I went flying again but this time landed on the large plush bed.

"There." Jack stood before me, harsh and shrewd. Not the man I loved, but some sort of monster. He put his fists on his hips, his legs spread a shoulder width apart.

"Why did you leave?" I asked in a small voice, looking down from the scene. A light was suddenly lit, and I saw him move from the lamp and into his chair. He drew from his pocket a small letter, then tossed it at me. Instantly, I knew what it was.

With shaking hands, I opened it, and read.

* * *

_Dear Jack,_(it read) 

_By the time you read this, I will be long gone. I found what I needed, and no longer must I cling to you. I have been a nuciance, and only in my sleeping hours have I realized that I played on your love, making you do my bidding, being my personal captain with a ship at my disposal. I am sorry for any pain I may have caused you._

_Mackenzie_

* * *

I looked up from the letter, feeling tears on my cheeks. 

"How in the hell did you believe this!" I exploded after a moment. "I mean come on! Does it sound like me? What the hell? And look at how the name is signed! I don't sign my name like that, or even spell it like that! Are you that daft?"

"Well what was I bloody supposed to think?" Jack yelled right back at me, jumping to his feet to pace the cabin. The ship was slowly sailing away from the wreckage of the other, smaller ship. "I didn't see you anywhere, and your ring was there too!" I was so pissed, I laughed.

"Jack..they took it from me! I was in the room, in that same hallway, calling out for you! You were only a few yards away! They locked me in a damn room, and just"– What was that? I was crying now. I just started sobbing horrifically. I put my head in my hands, no longer wanting to be there. I wanted to be back in that small hovel. With my ma and da, and just, happily poor.

"Oh." I felt the bed sag as Jack sat down besides me. Then, yes. What I had been hoping for. He put a gentle arm around my shoulders, and drew me to him.

"There is nothing I can say. There really isn't," I allowed him to enfold me in his embrace, and then, fell into a deep sleep that rendered me dreamless.

* * *

But questions still went unanswered.

* * *

(Three days later) 

"You know...when I was little, my father would always say 'When you get a gift horse, walk up to it, pat it, maybe give it a carrot, then wrench open it jaw and look in its mouth'." Jack mused, sitting at the long galley table, in between bites of his stew I had made, grudgingly.

"Sounds like good advice," I smiled at Steve, who was the crew member who spotted me. He shrugged his shoulders, not knowing where his captains musings were coming from, and shot me a look of confusion.

"Yes...but my father was always wrong!" Jack exclaimed, and chomped on a piece of crusty bread. I contended my stomach by eating a small piece of cheese, and a kiwi I had found in one of the cabinets lining the large galley.

"Aren't you not supposed to look a gift horse in the mouth?" Tara voiced from the other end of the galley, eating the same stew. It was around lunch, but only us four seemed to occupy the room. Tara was still sore about "being locked up", as she put it. Although Steve repeatedly told her, it was only for a night(Jack and I..er..sorta forgot about her) and that she slept in a better bed then him, and no harm came to her, and the brig was far less comfortable.

"Well, thats how the massacre with the Trojan Horse began." I spoke up, not liking the looks going on between her and Jack. Steve had a look of bemusement on his face, and watched the conversation go. He was good looking, but not handsome. His long and lean face held a few scars that only heightened his looks, rather then mar them. He had sun bleached hair, and it would be a given to say that he was tan...everyone was. Including myself now.

"Wind in the sails!" All of us looked up as one, as Cotton came ambling into the galley, his parrot looking popeyed and happy.

"Ah Cotton!" Jack exclaimed, obviously eager to get off the subject track he had put us on, "Try some of this great stew that Mack and the _lovely _Tara made." Cotton sat down, and I quickly got up to fix him a plate. The mute nodded thanks, and his bird screeched, "Anchors away!" I smiled at them both, then excused myself to leave.

We still had quite a while to go back to the Caribbean. When questioning Jack later on, I had found that he was around Africa, not wanting to sail all the back home, in hopes that he would spot me. He befouled ships, just for his own blood lust, and was afraid if he didn't hurt something, he would hurt himself. It all sounded rehearsed, but I payed it no attention.

I was back, but it felt like the glass veneer of myself and him started to crack, ever so slightly. And one day, I figured it might just break.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen: The tyrants' face is red

"Mack, if you don't get that damn animal out of the bed"– My eyes snapped open at Jack's threat. The ships cat, cheerily called Stupid, was kneading the blankets and purring audibly. I picked it up and set it down on the floor and went to roll over. Jack grunted back to sleep, but the cat nimbly jumped up on the bed again. This time avoiding going near Jack, and curling up in a ball at my feet.

"Its on the bed again, isn't it?" Jack muttered from under the covers. I nodded, then said yes, knowing he couldn't see me. Without another word, Jack got up, pulled on his pants and shirt, then stormed out of the room.

I rolled over on my back and rubbed my eyes. It was around four or five, and the sun was due up soon. I stretched, and pushed the cat off the bed again with my feet. It walked out of the semi-open door, radiating hurt pride. I got up also, and dressed quickly, trying to avoid the chill that was unusually in the air.

"Mornin'," I called out to a passing Steve who was heading below and to sleep. He merely nodded, his eyelids heavy.

"NO!" A voice suddenly screamed. "I am NOT staying on this DAMN BOAT any longer! I SWEAR, I HATE IT!" I recognized it as Tara, and quickly went to the small cabin she was inhabiting. She was throwing her few belongings into her bag, her face full of thunder.

"I am not staying." She said, not seeing me. I looked around, though saw no one. What?

"Tara?" I asked slowly.

"Tell them to leave!" Tara moaned, pointing to a corner. There was no one.

"Tara..."

"Tell them to leave!" She screamed again. Jack came running in, and skidded to a stop at the scene.

"What the...?"

"Tara, just calm down, its ok..." I said soothingly, however, she quickly dropped her bag, and went tearing past me and Jack and onto the deck. "TARA!" I went after her, but it was too late.

"Man overboard!" A sullen cry came from the crows nest. I rushed to the bulwark, but saw nothing. I was putting my foot on the railing, but a rough hand seized me from behind, and pulled me back. The sun was slowly ascending in the sky, the water a murky red.

"Lemme go," I said, writhing in Jack arms and trying to get back to the railing.

"No," Jack's voice was loud and gruff in my ear. "Its too late. There is nothing we can do."

"Something scared her," I whispered, closing my eyes, still unbelieving. "She was Catholic, devout! She would neverhave killed herself."

* * *

"Are you _sure_?" I wiped my eyes and nodded. Jack was slowly pacing the length of the galley, his brows together in a frown, stroking his chin in concentration.

"Well, who or what could have scared her?" I shrugged.

"I dunno. I didn't even know her that well. But I _know_ she was a devout Catholic. She prayed every night, crossed herself, said a prayer before dinner...everything! I mean, she makes us look like heathens."

"Well...we are pirates," Jack scoffed, and sat down besides me on the bench. We sat there in silence, until Steve came in, a look of irritation donning his otherwise handsome face.

"The crew is spooked. We are going to be in Maria tomorrow, they need the shore leave..." He sat down opposite the pair, and put his chin in his hands, surveying them.

"What do you think of it?" I asked Steve, running a hand through my tousled hair.

"Me? Personally, I dunno what to think."

"Well, Mack, you did mention that nun said Tara was not quite right in the mind. Liked to start fires and what not." I shook my head emphatically, and got up to pace myself.

"No! No matter what, her religion was important to her! She...just couldn't have"– A loud screech came, and Cotton's parrot came flying in. Soon, Cotton followed suit, and all conversation was stilted.

* * *

After we docked in a small little cove, outside of Port Maria, Jack and I went into the small place and into a rather run down tavern.

"I could use a drink," Jack admitted, sounding weary. We were soon seated in a small booth like table, sheltered from most of the bar.

"Excuse me," I looked up to see a rather ugly face of a man, a look of dubious pleasure on his face. "I know this must sound odd, but are you...related at all to Victoria Shane?" My mouth dropped open, and I saw Jack put his hand on the hilt of his sword. The man was thin and tall, with sallow skin tinged red from either too much drink or sun. He had blonde hair that was greasy and slicked back. His long hooked nose almost covered his thin lips, and his black eyes were shining in delight.

"That depends mate," Jack said in a silkily low voice. The man payed him no mind, but continued staring at me.

"You are aren't you! You are her daughter, Mackenzie!"

"Its Makensy," I whispered, not sure what to feel. Jack stood up, but I put a hand on his coat sleeve. "Leave it. You had best say what you need to, sir." I added in a firm voice. The man sat down in Jack empty seat, and a disgruntled Jack sat down next to me.

"So you are Mackensy Shane? I thought so. Your eyes...anyways, have you seen her lately?"

"Sir, my mother has been dead for a few years," I said in a harsh tone. He didn't look at all taken aback, and I felt uneasy. Jack gripped my hand under the table, and I squeezed back gratefully.

"Hmm. Yes. And you are?" He finally addressed Jack.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Are you finished?"

"Hardly," The man said dryly. "My name is Thomas. I knew your mother back before she was married."

"Was this before or after she went to that institution." This time, the man was taken aback.

"You know about that place?"

"Indeed," Jack said stiffly, before I could. "In fact, we just came from there. What is your purpose?" He asked again.

"Like I was saying, I knew your mother before she was married, when she lived in London, after she moved from Ireland. I suppose that she moved back with you and your father? Well, we were betrothed." His face was sour. There was something about the way he said it, that made me think of something else. I tried to pull it from the depths of my mind so I could mull it over, but he continued.

"When I first met her, she was aloof...untouchable. A monarch in many other ways then one. She was a spitfire, and was untamable."

"You sound like your talking about a horse." Jack muttered.

Then it hit me. "_She was aloof and almost untouchable_" The letters. The documentations. The ones that Jack had found and handed over to me.

"_You_," I hissed. Thomas raised an eyebrow. Yes, I was willing to bet everything that this man was one of the ones who killed my mother. "Tell me, did it sting your pride or your reputation when she ran away? Or was it your manhood? Did you take a certain pleasure in making sure she suffered her last moments?"

"Mack!" Jack exclaimed, not sure what to say, but I stood up, knocking the chair over in the process.

"I.." Thomas stuttered, clearly perturbed. "I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you do!" I crowed in mock sincerity. "Why, you are actually wondering how I know. You wanna know? Exactly?" I leaned over the table, and whispered into his ear, "_I was there. I saw it all._" I stood up again.

"You are crazy," Thomas jumped up, his face red.

The old song. The one my mother used to sing to me. Part of it went; "The tyrant's face is red," and now more then ever, I saw it.

"No...you are." I reached for the pistol at Jack side, but before I could get it out of his holster, the man had fled the bar.

I jumped over Jack, ignoring his exclamations, and followed suit. I ran out into the dark alley, but he was gone. He disappeared. I gazed around, straining my eyes to see though the shadows. But he was gone. Gone. Gone.

"Mack," Jack came rushing out of the bar, and stopped besides me.

"He killed my mother," I choked out. "He killed her. He," I turned my face into his shoulder, and closed my eyes sighing. "He needs to die."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen: A New Governor

"We've a letter!" Jack came up to me, brandishing a piece of parchment.

"Who from?" I looked up from a map I had been looking at out of boredom, and took the paper from him. After scanning the letter briefly, I noticed the words "Wyeth" "Dead" and "Trying to soldier on". I read the thing over, and was almost relieved when it turned out that Wyeth wasn't dead.

"Oh no," I said frowning, however.

"What?"

"Governor Swann died," I folded the paper and furrowed my brows. "What happens now? You aren't openly hunted, and who knows what this new governor will do. We may not be able to go to Port Royal anymore." I looked back down at the folded letter, then thought of Wyeth. "I don't like it one bit."

"Love, there is nothing we can do about it now. I suppose we will have to sneak into Port Royal next time was are around, and if the new guy doesn't take kindly to pirates, then maybe we can do something about Wyeth." I was shocked that he thought of his young son. He gave me a look, knowing where my thoughts were.

"He _is _my son," Jack said, pointing a finger at me. I shrugged and sat back down in a chair.

* * *

Two weeks later we docked in a small cove just off of Port Royal, and I sneaked into town. I had a large argument the night before with Jack, due to the fact that he wanted to go with. It was too dangerous. Almost all of Port Royal knew of him, or what he looked like, and it was uncertain as to what was going on with the law. Hating ths, I went by the back alleys, getting lost twice, because I didn't know the place too well.

"Mack!" The door to Elizabeth and Will's house opened at my small knock, and I was soon enfolded into a large hug, and ushered into the place.

"Where is Jack? Please tell me you two haven'tfought again," I shook my head and once we were seated in the large parlor, accounted all that had happened since leaving here a while ago.

"So, what is with the new governor? Has one been chosen?" At the mention, a pained and aggravated look came to my friends face. It took her a moment to answer, and when she did, it was in a curt voice she hardly everused.

"Governor Frederick is very...strange. When he saw how lax Port Royal is with pirates...well...he wasn't too pleased. And he has ordered so many new laws, that its hard to keep count. I fear that Port Royal is on the decline." I knew it. In fact, I wasn't surprised. I had rather liked Swann, though not meeting him more then once, in passing. What he did for Jack and the crew earned my respect.

"What's his first name?" I asked, curious.

"Jerome, I think. I dunno. Anyways, would you like to see Wyeth?" Something in the back of my memory twinged, but at the mention of Jack's son, I quickly jumped up and followed Elizabeth to the nursery.

Wyeth was asleep, watched over by a nanny in a rocking chair. I could have fainted at how much he grew in such a sort time.

"We cut his hair the first time the day before yesterday. He has learned to say a few things since then." I smiled down at the boy, his dark hair now close to his head. He was going to be a beauty, I could tell that for sure.

"I just remembered something," I said as we tiptoed out of the nursery.

"What?"

"Its my birthday today. It completely skipped my memory." I frowned. The sky was darkening, and I knew Jack would be itching to find out what is happening.

"So, what ripe old age are you now?"

"Twenty-five. I feel ancient." Elizabeth laughed, and we climbed down the stairs. After a few pleasantries with Will, I left back to the cove. The rowboat was waiting, though Jack wasn't around. IN the distance I could see the _Pearl_, and a lone figure up in the crows nest. I gave a wave of my arm, and the figure did as well. After a few minutes, making sure I wasn't followed, I got into the tender and rowed back to the ship.

"Please tell me something good," Jack begged when we were back in the large cabin. I lighted a few candles and turned up the lanterns, giving it a cheery glow.

"Er..." I cast around for something good to say. "Wyeth is going to be the spitting image as you. You might have to watch it, because he might be better looking,"

I said it in jest, but his face turned sour none the less. I sighed and sat down in one of the chairs surrounding the small oval table. I never took in the cabin at once. It was large. Very large. With cupboards lining one side of it, a table for meetings, a king sized bed, a man and a dog chair, a desk, and a wardrobe. It was in fact, larger then most of the small shanty I grew up in.

"And?"

"Well, this man, Frederick, the new governor...Elizabeth says he isn't too bonny. He completely abolished any sort of truce held between the _Black Pearl_ and the Port. And now the men are supposed to rid the waters around the southern part of Jamaica of anything pirate-like. Even privateers are to go!"

Jack swore as I said the last statement. We had always been reasonably comfortable in Port Royal. Due to the fact that Jack didn't fire on the English ships, and he usually kept other pirate from attacking when he could, or was in range. In return the late-governor allowed us to walk freely in his streets. We in fact, did not have an official pardon, but the militia knew not to harm us. It was all balanced out peacefully. And now it was corrupted.

"Do you mind if I look more into this?" Jack suddenly asked. I was taken aback, because this pirate was more like 'Do now, explain or reason later'.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because," Jack started pacing, clearly agitated. "This will of course mean we must put the hunt for that Jerome guy on hiatus for the moment. I need to figure out the exact motives of this new man. How old is he?"

"Don't really know. But from descriptions he doesn't sound over fifty." Jack nodded.

"That's worse for us. He is more...agile? For lack of a better term. He will be hard to wear down. I just curse whatever killed Swann!" He slammed his fist down on the desk top he was now standing by.

"Elizabeth said that he died in his sleep. The maid came in and found him in the morning when she went in with the breakfast."

Instantly Jack's eyes narrowed.

"I don't like that sound of that. It could be nothing, but it could be something."

I opened my mouth, then let out a breath and shrugged.

"Yes?" Jack asked, knowing I was going to say something.

"It could be my over active imagination, but maybe he was poisoned? So Fredrick could take over? Maybe its some large plot." Jack scoffed, and sat down next to me in a chair.

"What did you say his first name was?"

"I didn't." I screwed my face up to remember it, then gasped.

"What?" Jack was suddenly frowning in concern, and I knew he might have been thinking back to my episode on the way to Africa.

"His name...Jerome. His first name was Jerome...Jack!" I jumped to my feet, surprised by how easily it clicked. "Its him! Its Jerome! That is the governors first name! Jerome. Oh, God, how it fits!" I let out a laugh that was more like a sob, and put my palm to my face, eyes wide.

Jack got to his feet, and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Mack? Are you sure?" I nodded, and flung myself on him.

"I...I am sure. I know its him. I can feel it in my bones. Oh, this might just turn out alright."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen: Waiting

I stood in the nursery of Elizabeth's house while she went to find Will at the smithy. Wyeth was sleeping again, but I still couldn't cease drinking him in. Something in me said that one day he would be trouble, just like his dad. I chewed on my cheek, then flung myself into the rocking chair that adorned the place.

I had to credit Elizabeth, she had a nice place. Her late father had provided well, and after Will's excursions as a pirate for a while, they had made enough money to live happily for life. Though, I myself thought that Will just payed a visit to that one island Jack was always talking about, but I never mentioned it. The nursery was situated on the south end of the house, with not too much sun, but one of the best views of the harbor I had seen in a while. It was a pale blue with white trimmings. I smiled at the small oil painting of a ship sailing into a safe harbor from the storm, foam adjoining the hull. It was beautiful, and I made a note to ask who painted it. There was carpet on the floors, a matching blue color. It was also the only fully carpeted room, the rest of the house had rugs on wood floors.

I liked the Turner's house. It was everything that I never had as a child. And now, here I was, a few days after my twenty-fifth birthday, watching after the child of my lover, and feeling happy for once.

"Mack?" I heard the shout of Jack's, and ran to the landing at the top of the winding stairs, looking down at the bottom floor.

"Yes?" I called back, worried. He came running to the bottom landing, then smiled up at me.

"You look lovely this morning." I smiled back as he climbed the stairs. I was wearing a new dress, something he himself had picked out. It was a cream color with black trimmings. Plain, but I liked it for its large gypsy type skirt, and that it was sleeveless.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Jack asked, finally getting to the top of the stairs. I indicated that we should move away from the open nursery door.

"She went to find Will."

"Upset again?" In the time we had been here, Elizabeth had three crying jags, and didn't come out of her room twice. She had moments of being happy, but then would be horridly depressed. Part of it was from just having her baby, and then the death of her father. She was guilt ridden, because the last time they had talked, she had argued with him and left his house on bad terms. It turns out that she was mad at him for re-marrying without telling her.

"Find anything out about Frederick?" We moved into the large quest room at the end of the hallway, and sat on the small settee that lined the back wall.

"No. I haven't been able to ask. I am lucky I got here unscathed, because I think someone spotted me. I had to resort to a very long and drawn out method of alleyways. I would have been here sooner," Jack frowned, and rubbed his chin. Then a thought sprang into his eyes.

"What...?" I asked, knowing the look.

"I think we should have him for dinner." I blinked.

"Dinner, Jack? The man knows what we look like. Its just as well as putting our own necks in the noose! We shouldn't be here as it is, and we are putting Elizabeth and Will in danger too!" I stood up and put my hands on my hips, frowning down at him.

"Mack..."

"No! I wont do it! Find some other way to get information about this man, but do not go up to him and say "Hello, I think you may have murdered my wife's mum...is this true?" Jack stared at me a moment, then tilted his head to the side, a sly smile on his face.

"What?"

"You said 'wife'" He stood up and encircled his arms around my waist.

"I meant...I didn't mean it!" I said, flipping an airy hand. He smirked.

"I think yeh did," He leaned down, but at the moment our lips were about to touch, there was a slam of the front door.

"Dammit," Jack muttered, releasing me and glaring at the floor.

"Mack?" I walked quickly out of the room and down the stairs, starting to see a man with Elizabeth in the foyer.

"James, I would like you to meet Mackensy," I shook the somewhat surprised mans hand, bemused when I saw him stiffen, glancing at something behind me.

"Mr. Sparrow," The man called James said tersely. I spun around to see Jack, looking like a hound on the scent.

"Captain, Norrginton. Captain," Jack finally walked down the last two steps, smiling bitterly.

"I..Well, James is going to be here for dinner," Elizabeth explained, clearly distressed by the two mens behavior. I was still shocked that they knew each other. From his stance and uniform, I took that this new man must be a high ranking military personnel.

"Really now?" Jack asked, feigning interest.

"Yes. I wanted to discuss the new governor with Elizabeth." Jack raised his eyebrows, then seemed to have an earnest question he wanted to ask.

"How come a new governor was chosen so quickly? Its suspicious." I blinked. I hadn't thought about that!

Apparently, the commodore had. "There is always a second in line. If a governor died untimely, there is someone to take over immediately, and then the crown chooses to appoint a new one or keep the current surrogate one." He shrugged.

I could see Elizabeth slightly relaxing, hoping that there would be now quarrels in her home. But still Jack and James were staring each other down, Jack's eyes dark with mistrust.

"So then, say if someone poisoned Swann, it would be to the advantage of whoever was second in charge?" Elizabeth quietly slipped out of the foyer, and just beyond the door I could hear a small sob. Or was it a laugh? I was worried about her. James regarded Jack for a moment, a slight frown creasing his brow.

"I didn't think about that, Sparrow. But I will take it into consideration."

"What about Frederick?" I demanded, and Jack put a hand around my waist. I saw the commodore's quick eyebrow raise, at this intimacy, but he said nought.

"What about him?"

"Well...What about the pirates? And the privateers? Do the crown know about his abolishing their pact? Why is he so adamant about not having pirates in Port Royal! Look at the _Pearl_, man! She has helped Port Royal more times then not, or do you fail to see this? There is something about this new man that isn't quite right!" Jack's eyes were shrewd as he said this, and I quickly slipped from his grasp.

"Commodore," I said slowly, hoping against a fight. "Perhaps we should wait until we know exactly what is to happen? We must, however, keep an eye on this man." James nodded, and I sighed in relief. Shortly afterwards, he removed himself to Will's study to look over some papers promised.

"You wanna explain that?" I turned to Jack. He shrugged and leaned against the banister.

"I spose I owe that man me life. He didn't go after me when I escaped my hanging a while back. He has turned a blind eye on our comings and goings. He is fair enough, but that doesn't mean we like each other."

"Kinda like you and me?" Jack opened his mouth to retort, then saw I was jesting.

"Exactly like you and me," He muttered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Jack?" Will came bursting in through the door, looking slightly frazzled.

"Well? What is it?"

"The governor is coming to dinner."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen: Surprises

I paced around the room, new silks of my gown swishing audibly as I turn each time. We were so stupid! We should have never stayed here! Now Elizabeth and Will were in the biggest danger of their lives, not counting what had happened before with Jack, before I knew him. My stomach went cold at the thought of seeing his feet swaying; his neck stretched in the noose. For that's what was in the future. The noose. For all of us.

I noted tears running down my cheeks. I had to pull myself together. Go out with dignity if needed. I was a member of the _Black Pearl_, I was the lover of her captain. I was the fiery Irish lass who had seen too much for a lifetime, but I used that to my advantage.

I sat down at the small vanity, noticing the dark circles under my eyes; making them seem bigger and more gaunt. I rummaged around in the vanity's drawers and found a small pot of rouge, surprising myself. I dabbed some on, and my apperence grew more rosy. I even smoothed some on my lips. But tears still fell, making streaks of the make-up. I wiped it off and stood up again.

I was ready for dinner in apperance, I suppose. I had changed into the black silk dress Jack had made up for me. With the tightfitting bodice, lined with whale-bone, making me seem slimmer. It had a sweetheart neckline, just barely showing the tops of my powdered breasts. I put on a corset too–secretly revevling in its strength around my torso. My red hair was in a thick braid and wound into a bun at the nape of my neck, giving me a more regal air. I even put on the onyx and opal brooch that was once my mother's. He knew who I was, and I would be damned if I cowered or hid that I was the daughter of Victoria and Gerald Shane. I would be damned.

"Mack?" Jack walked into the room, holding something behind his back. I didn't even bother to look, but sat down on the chair and looked up at him.

"Why so glum, chum?" He asked, truly looking concerned. He kneeled in front of me, and put his chin on my knees.

"Why?" I demanded, my voice shrill. "Why? We are about to meet with the governor who one; hates pirates, two; killed my mum, three; knows who we look like, and four; knows we are pirates. A million and one reasons to kill us. That is why I am glum."

"A million, you say?" Jack taunted, trying his best to make me smile. "Cause I only counted four..." He scrunched his face up in thought, and ticked off four fingers.

I gave him a slap upside his head.

"Hey!" He protested, standing back up, his one hand still behind his back.

"Why cant you see the seriousness in the situation?" I demanded, tears streaming again.

"Why can't you see the amuesment? Listen, love, we can escape. We have escaped a few things, you and I. We can do it again. Its not like he is coming here, and surrounding the house with a whole garrison of French troops,"

"Why French?" I asked miserably.

"Because...the French don't like me."

"Im sure the English don't like you either,"

"Wel...lets just say that the French and I have a score to settle, in my favor." I rolled my eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"Hey...wanna see something?" He suddenly asked, mischief in his eyes.

"What?"

"Smile first," he prodded. I gave a half smile that was more of a gargoyle grimace. "Good enough."

Jack produced a somewhat large black velveteen box, with a deep crimson ribbon tied in a bow around it. I plucked it out of his hands, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh! Jack..." I gasped opening them up. Inside was a set of black sapphires. A thin bracelet, a delicate gold ring with a square stone, two large tear drop earrings and a thick necklace with sapphires the size of my thumb.

"What...?" I asked, stunned. Jack pulled out the necklace and fastened it around my neck. It was heavy and the metal cool. The very centre stone, larger then the rest, fell just above the crease of my bosom.

"Well...when I saw these at the Isla, I had to get them. I didn't know you then, but I thought they were so special, I had to give them to the right person, and not let some pirate take them and sell them for a whore." Jack pulled out the ring, and grabbed up my left hand, which had fallen in my lap; limp with surprise.

He hand hovered in front of mine, he looked up at me before putting on the ring.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Jack...don't jest," I said in a breathless whisper.

"I'm not," Jack said in all honesty. "I know that you are scared witless about this dinner. I blame myself for not getting us out of here on time, and I blame myself for draawing attention to the house so was cant easily escape. I think you will have more courage, knowing that no matter what, you are the wife of a Sparrow. If the worst happens–God forbid–but if it does, you will have a bolster of courage when you walk up to those gallows. Because you are _mine_."

Tears were flowing freely. I gave a giant sniff, and hovered between two mediums.

"You are just doing this to give me courage," I said softly.

"No!" Jack said fiercely, his eyes black. "I am doing this now. I have wanted this for so long. But what happened in Africa set me back. I was unsure of myself,"

"You? The famous Jack Sparrow unsure of himself?" I gave a weak smile.

"Yes. I was. Marry me? Please?" Without one last thought, I flung myself onto him, crying and laughing at once.

"Yes," I finally gasped out, trying to wipe tears from my eyes as I hugged him. "Yes," I repeated over and over again.

"There." Jack pulled himself away from me, and slid the ring on my finger.

"But...if we are caught tonight, I wouldn't be a Sparrow yet," Jack took my hand and led me to the vanity mirror.

"Do you Jack, take this Mackensy Shane to be your lawful wedded wife? Through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part? I do. Mackensy Shane, do you take this Jack Sparrow to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"What... Jack...?"

"I can do this! I am certified, through me ship. Now asnwer the question. Im begining to think you don't want to."

"I do," Blurted.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride. With pleasure,"

Jack leaned down and kissed me hard and long. There was a sudden knock at the door, and I jumped back, my eyes wide.

"The governor is here. Are you two ready?" It was Will.

"Yes," Jack said confidently. I finally got a good look at what he was wearing.

"Jack!" I cried, shocked. "Your hair! Your beard!

Indeed his beard was shaved, and his hair was combed through and tied back neatly in a pony-tail. No beads were seen.

He was a perfect gentleman.

With an air of dignity, Jack took my hand and placed it on his arm, my new ring shining.

"Mrs. Sparrow," He said silkily. He opened the door.

"Mr. Sparrow," I sighed. We walked down the stairs and into the foyer.

I gasped.

The governor was not Jerome, the man who killed my mother. This was simply Jerome Frederick. The governor of Port Royal. The worrying was for nothing.

But now, I was married to Jack Sparrow. My heart lifted.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

Jack watched with a somewhat wry smile on his face. Mack was playing around on the floor with the Tuner's dog, Jibe, almost like a child. Occasionally she would be attacked by Billy, or given something by Isa. She was so much more happier looking, and Jack thought he knew the reason why.

Sure, they were still looking for Jerome. They had managed to escape the Governors watchful eye, and the dinner was actually quite well. Yes, Mack was still clueless as to who her mother really was; questions were still unanswered. But a new hope sprung into her shining eyes. She had Jack. She always had him, but now it was certain. The ring on hr finger proved that. Maybe they would have an actual wedding in a chapel, but they decided it could wait until they didn't have a quest to finish, and a score to settle.

Elizabeth walked into the drawing room, eyes wide at the scene of mayhem before her; Wyeth fussing in her arms. Without a word, Mack reached up and took him from the other woman's arms, and he instantly quieted down.

Jack shook his head ever so slightly, at the mothering way Mack bobbed the baby back and forth humming a tune her mother always hummed her. He was getting big, she thought.

It was such a domesticated scene. The small fire off to the side, the children practically swarming at their feet, and happiness filling their hearts.

Mack gave the now quiet baby back to Elizabeth and made to get up, but she was captured by Jack, and pulled onto his lap.

"I think we should leave tomorrow," He said, in a low voice so the older children did not hear, and protest. Mack twisted her face around to frown at him.

"I don't want to.." She said, almost child-like, then cracked a smile.

"What am I gunna do with you?" Jack asked, rolling his eyes, and then looking heavenward piously.

"Keep me," Mack sighed, leaning against his chest.

"Yeah, I think I'll keep you around. Keep you locked up in my cabin, so no pirate sees you and wants you for yourself,"

Mack laughed, and the children ran out of the room, screaming because they heard Will walk through the front door.

"Captive beauty," Jack whispered into her ear. "My Irish rose,"

END.

(A/n: ok...as you can see, I left it seriously hanging open. Once I finish with my others, I will try to write a sequel..and I have a few ideas. So, tootle pip!)


End file.
